The Z Fighters' Chronicles
by Nameless Namek Warrior
Summary: A wonderful retelling of the whole Dragon Ball series! What if every Z fighter had his time to shine? With each Z fighter's back-story, action packed adventure and much more. The humans and Piccolo won't be left in the dust by the Saiyans! Starts from dragon ball, will eventually move on to dbz. Reviews are highly appreciated! I will always respond to them :-)
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Chapter 1 The Beginning**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notice from two months in the future:<span> Writing skills have improved a lot! The quality of the story will increase with each chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. I do not own them at all. They belong to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation and TOEI Animation.**

**Author's note: Welcome to the great adventure that we are going to undertake in the universe of Dragon Ball Z. We will start off with Dragon ball and move on to Dragon Ball Z in our adventurous story. I will use Goku's age as a time scale and focus on each and every Z fighter. This is an alternate universe which I think DB and DBZ should have been. At first, you would think it is nothing different from the original story but the changes will take place gradually. Slowly but surely it will spin into an entirely new tale.**

**So read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was an old martial arts master by the name of Gohan. One day, Gohan found a baby boy in the woods. Gohan adopted the boy and raised him as his own. He named the boy Goku. Gohan taught Goku martial arts. But now after Gohan has passed away, the young boy is on his own. At the age of 11 he has grown up into a strong and self reliant boy who is more than capable of surviving in the wilderness.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Ball Saga: Part 1<strong>

**Goku's age: 11**

One normal day Goku went out to collect firewood as usual. Little did he know that this day would change his life forever. The kid ended up with a cylindrical piece of wood with about 1m diameter and 300cm thickness. He used the wood as a wheel and rode it on his way home.

"Hi, hanging around?" he asked a pair of chimpanzees hanging from a tree branch with their tails. "Ka! Ka! Heehee! Hoo! Hoo!" they replied gladly as if they understood the boy. Quite strangely, the boy had a brown tail similar to monkeys and apes.

After returning home Goku flung the heavy piece of wood into the air in an impressive display of strength, for a kid his size. He then jumped into the air and kicked and punched the log to chop the wood into smaller pieces. He then landed with style as the pieces of wood fell down and stacked on top of one other in a neat fashion.

"Now to get some food. Well, what should I eat today?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Splash! Splash!" came the sound as two large fish jumped from the water to get some air.

"Fish. Tasty!" exclaimed Goku rubbing a hand over his tummy. He then went over to the shore and dipped his tail into the water. "Grr" growled a large carnivorous fish as it dashed towards Goku's tail. Goku quickly withdrew his tail as the fish jumped into the air in a desperate attempt to catch its prey. Goku jumped and landed a flying kick at the side of its skull knocking it out. He then dragged the fish out of the water and jogged towards his home. "This will last for a couple of days, heehee." He laughed happily.

Meanwhile, not far from the place Goku was in, a blue-haired girl named Bulma hopped out of her car with a green circular device in her hand. She then pressed one button out of the many buttons located at its side. A "Beep-peep" sound came from the device hearing which she said, "The next dragon ball is not far from here. I think 400 meters in the North-West direction." The girl then went back inside her car and drove it through the non-concrete road at high speed. Suddenly a monkey tailed boy dragging a large fish behind him came in the way of her car. She immediately pressed the brakes but Goku was hit nonetheless. He soared in the sky and crashed into some rocks.

"Ow-wow-ouch. That hurt, you monster!" Goku said with a look of pain on his face.

"You-you are still alive." spoke Bulma unbelievangly while peeping out of her car.

"If you thought you had finished me off, you were mistaken!" Saying this Goku stomped towards Bulma's car and then lifted it over his head with little effort.

"Take this, you monster!" The kid threw Bulma's car a good 20 feet away. The vehicle crashed into the ground throwing some smoke. A while later, Bulma crawled out of the car coughing. Goku was very surprised seeing her. "A fairy came out of the monster. This sure is a weird day."

"You brat" Bulma growled as she took out a pistol and started shooting at Goku. He started jumping and dancing around in pain as the bullets hit him painfully.

"But you should be dead by now" the brunette said, a little confused.

"Ghrr, fairy magic! But now I shall not fall for any more of your tricks" shouted Goku "I will not let you steal my fish!"

"Wa-wait, I am not a fairy. I am a human being just like you" Bulma said throwing up her hands in surrender. Goku's anger faded a little on seeing her surrender.

"But you seem a little different than me" Goku spoke while moving around her and surveying her cautiously.

"That's because I am a girl, stupid!"

"Girl?" the kid wondered "Yes! I have heard of girls. Grandpa told me to be nice to them if I ever meet one."

"You mean you have never met a girl before?" the brunette asked.

"Nope. You are the first person I have ever met after grandpa passed away. But first, tell me, if you are no fairy, how could you control that monster?"

"That is not a monster, kid, it's a car."

"A car? That means you are from a city, right?"

"Yup."

"Wow" exclaimed Goku "Let's get to my house; we can talk about the city and many more things there. I won't be surprised if a lion or dinosaur smells my fish and ends up here if we stay any longer. Besides I don't want my fish to get stale."

"L-lions a-and dinosaurs. What are you waiting for, let's get out of here."

**At Goku's house**

They arrived at a small house which had a pyramid-shaped dark blue roof. Its walls were a shade of light blue and it had a wooden door in the front, two Japanese symbols were painted on either side of the door. Two circles were cut out of each wall in the side and served as windows. The windows had wooden grill to keep out wild animals.

"Grandpa, I have got a guest at home" Goku said to an orange sphere embedded with four stars after he and Bulma reached his house.

The moment Bulma saw the orange sphere her face was split into a wide grin. "Yes! I found the four-star Dragon Ball. That must be the one which the radar was pointing out in the North-West."

"What do you mean by Dragon Ball?"

"These! I am collecting them" said Bulma taking out two similar spheres out of her bag.

"You-you have got two grandpas!" Goku exclaimed baffled by what he saw.

"No-no they are different. This one has got 2 stars and this one has got 5." Pointed out the blue-haired genius.

"You're right! Grandpa's got 4 stars."

"Now Goku, did not your Grandpa told you to be nice to girls? Please...hand over the 4-star Dragon Ball to me..." said Bulma trying to sound as nice as she could.

"No way, I cannot give you Grandpa just for the sake of being nice."

"Goku, I think I have got a deal. You can keep your Grandpa's memento and in return you will have to travel with me. It will be a great adventure, trust me. You can go out and see the world, it is a very great place" said she thinking that the strong kid could serve as a good bodyguard. "And when I will have collected the remaining four, I will borrow his Dragon Ball for a while and make my wonderful wish come true and then I will be able to marry a handsome young gentleman and settle down happily, then he can work in my company. We will send our kids in the best school in the world and….."

"Hello! Bulma! Are you sleeping with your eyes open?" asked Goku breaking Bulma's train of thoughts.

"Sorry! I was just thinking about something. Anyways, you are travelling with me or not?"

"Of course! If Grandpa would be alive he would be so proud that his grandson is going out and seeing the world."

"Okay then! Make your Grandpa proud. Pack up your clothes and other stuff and then we will hit the road." Saying this she took out a capsule from her pocket and threw it into the air. As soon as the capsule hit the ground it transformed into a motorcar with a loud 'Bang!'

"Tha-that wa-was fairy m-magic, wasn't it?" asked Goku astounded by what had happened in front of his eyes.

"No, silly, they our called Dynocaps. Everybody in the city knows about them" Bulma exclaimed.

"Bulma, I was thinking how would we search for the Dragon Balls? They could be anywhere in the world."

"We will find them with the help of my Dragon Radar. It is my own invention. It pinpoints the location of the Dragon Balls as well as their distance from us." Saying this she sat in her car and asked Goku to take the backseat to which he obliged.

"This kid is such a country boy; it will take a long time to civilize him" murmured Bulma to herself as she drove her bike at top speed in the direction of the next Dragon Ball.

"Why are you collecting Dragon Balls, Bulma?" asked Goku who was until then not even sure what the point of their journey was.

"When all seven balls are collected a mystical dragon appears and grants any one wish" replied Bulma.

"Oh! Really! I have never seen a dragon before, I wonder what it will look like.."

**So, this is the start of the great adventure of Dragon Ball. Many challenges lie ahead of Goku and his friends as they travel the land in search of Dragon Balls.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, somewhere far away.<strong>

"P-please spare me." pleaded a man backed into a corner. He was battered and bruised as well as his opponent.

"Dodon Ray!" A thin beam of energy erupted from the attacker's finger in the other man's direction piercing through his heart and killing him instantly.

"You were a worthy opponent. Too bad my master wanted you killed. You should not have mocked about the Crane school."

The assassin's name was Tien. He was quite strange for human standards as he had got an additional third eye on his forehead. He was clad in a white vest, red belt and green pants. His muscles were well-toned and he was unimaginably strong. He could even fly in the air and was completely bald. He was a student of the Crane school and his tutor in martial arts was none other than the famous Master Shen. Shen had taken him home when he was a boy and raised him into the assassin he was today. Tien was very grateful towards his master and served his every whim. He earned his living as an assassin along with his life-long best friend Chiaotzu.

Tien flew towards his home to inform his master that he had completed his mission. He arrived at a small house built of bamboo and straw. It had a thatched roof and lacked proper doors and windows. Yet, in the inside it was having many modern technological appliances which nobody could have thought of when they looked at the houses' exterior. "Master, I have eradicated the scoundrel who dared to verbally abuse you in public" informed he as he bowed in front of his master with a stoic expression.

"Very well, Tien. I did not expect any less from you. By the way, were not you told by Mister Tao to assist him in his chores?" His master was a frail and thin old man with his hair spiked in each side of his head. He was wearing black sunglasses, a hat and his gown had the symbol 'Crane' on it.

"Yes, Master."

"Then what are you doing here, you fool? Get out of my sight."

"Master I was here to inform…."

"What did I say? Get out of my sight."

"Yes, Master" saying that Tien flew towards the place where Mercenary Tao was. "Master is not in a good mood today" he mused flying towards Tao's house. Tao was the brother of Tien's master. He was a cold-hearted and ruthless killer who was feared far and wide. Like Tien, he used to earn his living by serving as a killing machine to those who were glad to provide him with riches for his work. Tien arrived at Tao's place panting due to the fight he had partaken in and from travelling continuously from one place to another. Flying was a very exhausting art. That was the reason Shen had instructed him to travel through air, so as to improve his overall strength and endurance.

"Well-well, who do we have here? My brother's pet I suppose. Hanging out his tounge like the dog he is" Tao mocked taking note of the panting and exhausted Tien.

"Shut up, Tao. Just because you were my teacher last year does not mean you can mock me like you want. Now let's get to business" shouted back Tien. Master Shen had sent over Tien and Chiaotzu to his brother for one year in order for them to learn good defense in combat. Tao had not held back even against Chiaotzu during their training. And whenever Chiaotzu got knocked out he would blame it to his poor defensive skills. Needless to say Tien was not fond of his master's brother.

"B-business?" asked Tao baffled by his former student's bold reply. He knew he was stronger but he also knew that Tien was also getting stronger at an alarming rate. Besides, his brother won't be happy if he picked up a fight with his favorite student.

"Yes. What do you want?" Inquired Tien, his patience running low.

"Calm down, will ya? I just wanted to ask if you could assist me in killing a guy called Yamcha. He is a powerful warrior who loots and robs every caravan which happens to pass through Diablo desert. The Mayor of Dillagarh town is offering me ten thousand zeni for murdering him. Many caravans from Dillagarh pass through Diablo desert in their journey towards New Hattee which is the nearest big town. I could have gone there myself but I am required at Red Ribbon Army headquarters today. They want to hire me and are happy to provide me with a salary of thirty thousand zeni a month. So, obviously, I cannot risk a salary of thirty thousand zeni for a mere ten thousand. So I command you to go to that desert and defeat that pathetic excuse of a warrior."

"He could be making that up to get me killed for insulting him. But then, why would he need to tell a tale. He is stronger than me; he could kill me in a minute if he wanted to. I think there is no harm in going out and defeating a desert bandit. It could prove to be a good workout" thought the Triclops. "I think I will go if you would provide me with half of the prize money" said he.

"He's not as foolish as I thought" whispered the Mercenary to himself. "Okay. I will be glad to give up half the money as long as my reputation does not suffer" he said.

"I am off. Tell Chiaotzu and Master that I will be gone for a couple of days." Saying this Tien leapt into the air and flew in the direction of the Diablo desert.

"Phew! I have had my fair share of flight today" mused the Triclops as he soared in the sky at top speed.

* * *

><p>"Goku, how old are you?" asked Bulma while brushing her teeth.<p>

"I think I am fourteen" replied Goku unsurely while counting on his fingers.

Goku and Bulma were traveling together in search of the Dragon Balls. In the way, Bulma was caught by a pterodactyl and would have ended up as his lunch had Goku not saved her. When it became dark Bulma decided to camp for the night. Goku was amazed that those Dynocaps could even contain houses in them. After they got into the house Goku had trouble coming in terms with modern technology ranging from lights to television. Bulma had a hard time explaining them to him.

"You are just two years younger than me! But you look a lot smaller."

"I guess so. Hahaha! hee! hee!"

"You sure are a strange kid. Why do you hang around with an artificial tail? Do you think it looks fashionable?"

"My tail is 100 per cent real. Let me show you" saying this Goku grabbed a pillow with his tail and threw it towards Bulma.

"Wha-what are you? You-you have got a real tail!"

"Yup! 100 per cent original and 100 per cent real. Any doubts?"

"N-no" replied she. "Goku, I think it's time to get some sleep. I am pretty tired." Said she, stretching her arms and yawning.

"Zzzzzzz"

"Goku! Do not sleep while someone's talking to you. Anyways, what do I care?" Saying this Bulma went to sleep on her bed while Goku slept on the floor.

**The next day**

"Aaaaawww" yawned Goku as he woke up in the morning. He then went over to Bulma and shook her awake. "Wake up! Wake up! I am hungry. Cook me some food."

"Alright-alright. Be patient" she said while walking towards the washroom. After brushing her teeth and doing all other morning activities she went over to the kitchen and boiled some rice. "What does he think I am? A cook! I am a scientist, a genius. I am the heiress of the great Capsule Corporation. And here, I end up cooking meals for a kid who has a terribly enormous appetite" she muttered angrily. Goku really had an enormous appetite; he consumed a weekly amount of food in a single day.

"It's time for some morning exercise" Goku said as he stepped out of the house. He then ran over to a big boulder nearby which was the size of a turtle shell and clasped it with his hands on each side. "Yaaarghhhh" struggled Goku as he put pressure on the rock from either side. Finally, the rock shattered into numerous small pieces with a 'Dharrromm'. He then ran over to a similar rock and held it in the same fashion.

"Wait wait, put me down" protested the rock. A rock? No-no, it was a turtle.

"Bulma! You were so slow! You turned into a turtle."

"What's the matter, Goku?" Bulma asked while stepping out of the house. Her gaze fell over the turtle and her brows lifted in surprise. "What is a turtle doing here? I thought they live near the sea."

"Yes, Ma'am. You're right I lived near the sea but unfortunately I got lost" said the turtle not offended in the least by Bulma's statement. "I have been travelling the land since the past two years in search of the sea but my efforts have proved to be in vain. By the way, would you mind providing me a bucket of sea water? I am really thirsty."

"Sure" said the blue-haired girl as she disappeared into the house. She came out with a bucket full of sea water and put it in front of the turtle. Then, as the turtle drank the water contentedly Bulma took out a map and observed carefully. "Whoa!" exclaimed she. "You sure have come a long way turtle. The sea is a hundred miles away from here. I wish we could help you but we have other tasks to do."

"A hundred miles, that will take me a year and a half to travel." Said the turtle sadly and began walking away.  
>"Stop! I can carry you on my back, that way we will reach the sea in just a few hours."<p>

"Goku, are you crazy? There's no way we can get sidetracked from our journey to help a stupid turtle."

"Bulma, Grandpa told me to help people in need. This poor turtle needs our help."

"Your Grandpa sounds like a very wise person" agreed the turtle.

"Listen, Goku do whatever you want but don't come back to me for food, shelter or anything. I am better off on my own."

"Okay" said Goku as he put the turtle on his back and ran in the direction of the sea.

"Humph!" said Bulma as she began to go inside the house. But then her eyes fell on a T-Rex which was roaming the land not far from her. "On second thought…"

"Wait!" came the voice of Bulma hearing which Goku stopped and he and turtle looked towards its source. "I thought I would not be so mean and help you tell the way towards the sea" said Bulma riding a bike and reaching besides Goku and turtle. Then the three of them continued their journey.

A few hours passed by and the three of them got nearer and nearer to the sea.

"We are almost there, just twenty miles away" said the blue-haired observing the map in her right hand. Just then, they heard rustling of leaves hearing which they stopped in their tracks.

"I smell a delicious turtle" boomed a hoarse voice.

"Who's there?" asked Goku.

Then suddenly a big bear appeared in front of the trio seeing which Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs in terror. He had orange fur, black clothes, a pirate like black eyepiece, a five feet long sword which sparkled in the sunlight and he towered fifteen feet above them.

"Wow! A turtle. It has been a long while since I have been fortunate enough to taste turtle meat" said the intruder smacking his lips. "Now, hand the turtle over."

"In your dreams" retorted Goku and made faces at the bear.

"I have got enough human blood on my hands today already and now I have to slaughter a stupid kid! Can't I get a break?" chuckled the beast shrugging his ahoulders.

"Goku! What are you doing? Give him the turtle or you will get us all killed."

"I can defeat him. There's no need to worry."

"Hahaahaa! You will defeat me? You sure crack me up kid. Now, no more joking around. Prepare to die." Saying this, the bear dashed towards Goku with his sword pulled back to strike.

* * *

><p><strong>Far away, at a place called Orin temple<strong>

"Ouch!" exclaimed a small kid in pain as he crashed into a wall denting it. The kid had a shaved head and had six dots marked on his forehead. He had not got any nose and was hardly a foot tall. He wore a yellow cloth which was tied around his torso covering his body below his neck except one shoulder. He also wore brown khaki pants.

"I do not know why the master even bothers to teach you. You're such a terrible loser!" said a lanky monk rotating his fist. All the other monks of the place were also dressed in the same way.

"I think I know, he makes a great punching bag. Hahaha! Poor little Krillin" stated a monk shorter and fatter than the previous one. Hearing this, all the monks burst in laughter.

"Gggrrrrghhh, you all just wait and see. I have taken permission from Master to leave. I will leave tomorrow and go to the turtle hermit's place and after he accepts me as his disciple and trains me I will return stronger than all of you could ever be" retorted Krillin angrily.

"I have heard that Master Roshi does not take students anymore, why would he bother to teach a cue ball like you?" mocked the lanky monk.

"I am not a cue ball. Have you forgotten that all of you are bald too?"

"No, but none of us is as small, round and pathetic as you are" said the most muscular monk of the group also joining in.

"Shut up!" saying this Krillin ran up the stairs irritated.

"Oww, little Krillin is off to cry. Hahaha!" mocked the lanky monk as all his peers burst into laughter.

"Just one more day, I have to stand those rascals just one more day. And when I will return stronger than ever, I would like the looks on their faces." sighed Krillin as he tried to sleep on his mattress.

Orin temple was a place where parents left their children to be raised into holy, devoted and strong martial artists. It was a yellow-colored, double storied building with concrete walls and roof. It was a quite huge place where the upper story had a dormitory, bathrooms and toilets and a large kitchen. The students cooked their own food and were taught to be self-reliant. The ground floor was used for training and teaching purposes. All the residents were made to shave their heads and were expected to be holy and religious.

"I have to get some precious sleep. Turtle hermit's house is well over five thousand miles away from here. It would almost take a month for me to reach his island" mused Krillin as he fell into a deep-deep sleep.

**The next day**

Krillin woke up before the crack of dawn. He then checked the clock; it showed three a.m. "Good, they won't wake up until five, I think." He said taking note of his peers' snores.

He packed some clothes and also some _not-so-holy_ magazines. Then he looked for provisions which could last him a month.

"Five kilo wheat and rice, a lighter, a pressure cooker, a saucepan…" counted Krillin as he put his belongings on a cloth. "A dozen of bananas; I will need to finish these quickly before they turn bad" he chuckled observing the fruits.

He then tied the cloth in such a way that it made a portable bag. Taking care not to squash the bananas he flung them over his shoulder with ease. Krillin may be weaker than his fellow monks at the temple but he was quite strong considering his age and size so he had no problem whatsoever in carrying the heavy load on his back.

"Krillin." Came a deep voice hearing which the little monk turned around.

"Good Morning, Master. I am going to the Turtle hermit to receive his training so please give me your blessings, Master."

"Of course. May God grant you success. Go and make me proud, son."

"Yes, Master" saying this Krillin embraced his master in a hug for which the master knelt down to his level. Orin temple's master was a kind and affectionate man who would also be strict and deal punishment to his students when he needed to. He was six feet tall and his muscles were well-developed. He had a moustache and a beard which ran down to his chest. He too had a shaven head similar to all the residents.

"Good Bye, son. Make me proud" he said with tears in his eyes. He hardly cried but he knew that he was probably seeing Krillin for the last time as he doubted that the boy could survive Roshi's intense training. It was said that he used to set sharks behind his students and other stuff in the name of training, yet he could not stop Krillin seeing the determination in his eyes. He was no stranger to the fact that Krillin was bullied by his fellow monks. He would not admit it but he cared for Krillin the most out of all his students.

"Good Bye, Master. Good Bye." Krillin waved his master goodbye as he went on his way towards the turtle hermit's island. His master watched him from the doorstep of the temple till he was visible no more and then went indoors to wake up his other students as the sun's rays had started to pierce through the night's sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this Turtle Hermit whose training is supposed to be so intense that nobody at Orin temple thinks that Krillin could survive? Will Goku be able to defeat that monster or will his blade cut the boy into pieces? How will Tien fare against that desert bandit?<strong>

**Find out on 'The Chronicles of the Z fighters'. **

**Author's note: As you may have observed I have removed all the dirty and perverted things to keep the rating down to T. There is a lot of action in the next chapter, so stay tuned. I will also introduce Vegeta in the next chapter. Then the only Z fighters left would be Piccolo Jr. and Gohan who have not been born till now. Also, I have made tao and shen stronger than Tien at this point of time. But with continuous training Tien will surpass them before the world martial arts tournament he will participate in. Please feel free to ask questions and rectify my mistakes by posting reviews. I will try to update the next chapter on 1 January 2015. So until then Good Bye. **


	2. Chapter 2 Frieza, the terrible

**Chapter 2 Frieza, the terrible.**

**Author's note: If you do not want me to write the stuff you have all watched in the anime/manga, please let me know by posting a review. Also, a very happy new year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z and its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Ball Saga: Part 2<strong>

Goku fell into his battle stance as the bear dashed towards him with his sword pulled back. "Die!" he said as he struck his blade vertically downwards. Goku immediately jumped diagonally into the air and avoided his death by mere inches.

Thud! the blade got stuck into the ground. Goku wasted no time by sweeping his leg and hitting the struggling bear in his shins and tripping him over.

"What!" The beast barely avoided falling on his blade and getting himself cut. Goku followed with a kick aimed at the beast's nose but this time he was ready. He caught his leg and rammed his fist on top of the boy's head. Goku crashed into the ground creating a crater twice his size and throwing up a cloud of dust into the air.

"Alas! Your savior is dead, turtle. Now, nobody can save you from ending up here" mocked the beast sarcastically gesturing towards his mouth. The turtle gulped realizing his demise.

"He's strong. I will have to finish him quickly or else I can get mortally injured" thought Goku lying in his personal crater.

Goku suddenly emerged from the dust and head butted the bear's snout surprising him greatly, he followed up with a left uppercut hitting the bear flush on his chin; his opponent barely preventing himself from falling over. Goku landed on the ground and performed a back flip to create distance between them.

"You! How dare you hurt me" the bear dashed towards Goku mad in his rage.

Goku quickly took out a red rod which was tucked behind his shirt. "Power Pole, extend!" he said as the rod increased in length, he then wacked it on top of the approaching bear's head. The bear was too mad in his rage to dodge as the rod fell on his head smashing his skull.

"Wahaahaa! It hurts, it hurts." The bear ran around in circles clutching his head and swearing under his breath in a comical fashion as Goku watched in amusement.

"I will make you into dead meat, boy" snarled the beast. He suddenly stopped near the kid and stomped his foot on top of his head.

"Oh no, Goku" thought Bulma closing her eyes trying not to look at the spiky-haired warrior's squashed corpse.

"What?!" scowled the beast loudly. Goku had thrown both his hands into the air preventing the beast from trampling him. "Aaaargh!" He then poured all of his strength into his hands and threw back the beast's leg. Thud! the beast fell down on the ground causing a minor earthquake due to his enormous mass.

Goku jumped into the air and landed on top of the bear's snout. Thwack! he rammed his fist on the beast's forehead, throwing up blood after which a sickening crunch was heard.

"That's that, he is dead. I have made a hole in his skull" called out Goku to his friends who were hiding behind a boulder and watching the fight "Didn't I say I could handle him"

"Way to go, Goku. I thought for sure that you were finished back there" stated Bulma joyfully as Goku arrived, chuckling merrily. The trio rejoiced over their little victory having escaped certain death.

"Turtle, are you really as crunchy and delicious as he was saying?" asked Goku eyeing the turtle curiously.

"No-no, turtle meat is very bitter, it is poisonous and it smells like rotten eggs" scowled the turtle hurriedly.

"Oh! I think, then that big bear over there was misguided by someone" said the kid "Turtle, I think it's time we resumed our journey to the ocean. Climb on to my back." The turtle eagerly obliged while Bulma hopped on her motorbike.

So Goku, Bulma and turtle resume their journey to the sea. An hour later the trio reached their destination much to the delight of turtle.

"Ah! It's so good to see the sea again" exclaimed the turtle with gratitude. He was extremely glad to see the ocean which he thought he would never be fortunate enough to see again. It felt like eternity since he had last dived into water.

"I never thought the sea would be so huge" said the kid in amazement. Goku had never been to the sea before since he had spent his whole life in the woods.

"Could you wait for a minute? I want to pay you back for all the trouble you took to transport me back to my home." Saying this, the turtle dived into the sea and disappeared from sight.

"I wonder what he will bring back. Sea weed?" chuckled Bulma.

"He could be bringing us an underwater treasure" said Goku.

"That would be great!" said she.

After a while, the turtle returned with an old man on his back. The man looked frail and weak and had a bald head. He had white moustache and beard and he wore black, red framed sunglasses. He was clad in an orange shirt and blue shorts and he had a turtle shell on his back. He held a wooden staff in one hand on which he supported himself. The turtle reached the shore and the man climbed down from his back slowly.

"Hello, Kamesenin at your service" he introduced himself. Then he asked the turtle "Which one of these kids helped you?"

"The boy" replied the shelled reptile.

"Hey, what about me? Did you forget about the sea water?" shouted Bulma angrily.

"I have a present for you, kid!" said Kamesenin to Goku ignoring Bulma. He then looked towards the sky and shouted, "Magic Carpet!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, somewhere deep in space, on a planet named Frieza #001<br>**"Zarbon, how many times do I have to tell you? Never barge in without permission" came a cold shrill voice. The speaker was a lizard like alien with two horns protruding from his head. He sat in a levitating black couch with his tail hanging out casually. He was of the arcosian alien race which was considered the strongest race in the universe. His name was Frieza and he was the tyrant of the northern galaxy and had no superior in strength. His elder brother and father were exceptions.

"I am sorry, Lord Frieza" replied Zarbon in a deep voice. He was a light green skinned alien with striking good looks. He had dark green hair which ended in braids behind him and was quite muscular.

"You _should_ be sorry" scowled the tyrant. He then suddenly lifted his hand and fired an energy blast at one of his subjects. It exploded on coming in contact with its target and annihilated him drowning his ear splitting scream in its loud explosion. "If you repeat your mistake, you would end up like him" pointed out the tyrant sounding extremely calm in face of the cold blooded murder he had committed.

Zarbon gulped at the display. He then gathered courage and spoke, "My Lord, I had arrived to inform you that I and Dodoria have successfully cleared planet ZX-3007 of its inhabitants. It is now ready for sale."

"Excellent work, Zarbon. And you too, Dodoria" stated the tyrant turning towards a fat pink alien with thorns all over his skin. "I figured that the planet's inhabitants were quite strong so I had to ensure that my strongest men would be present for their slaughter." Zarbon and Dodoria were the right hand men of Frieza. They were powerful warriors with power levels of more than twenty thousand. Power level was the scale used by Frieza and his men to measure one's strength.

"May we come in, Lord Frieza?"

"Of course, _monkey_ boys" mocked the tyrant.

At that, the door opened and three men appeared. They were Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz. Vegeta was the smallest of the three yet the most powerful. He had flame like spiky black hair and likewise personality. The one with average height was Raditz. He had long hair and was the weakest and youngest of the group. He was only sixteen years old. The largest and most muscular of the three was Nappa. He was completely bald and had a moustache. The thing they all had in common was that they all had a tail. They were Saiyans, a warrior race which lived for the thrill and pleasure of battle.

"Sire, we have purged planet Leonardo. It is now ready for your purposes" informed Vegeta.

"And that too in just five days" added Nappa with bravado.

"Really? Zarbon, tell them how much time it would take you to clear a planet such as that" asked Frieza.

"A day at most" replied Zarbon with a smirk. Raditz and Nappa's scowls followed.

"That bastard! He is bluffing through his teeth" whispered Raditz.

"I heard that, monkey. And I will make sure to rip you to shreds once we get outside" snarled Zarbon.

"Now, Zarbon, never pick a fight with a comrade" ordered Frieza "If a monkey bites you will you bite him in return?"

"Of course not, sire. I am sorry, I got carried away." Then turning towards Raditz he said "You should be thankful to Lord Frieza, he saved your hide."

Raditz merely growled in reply. Dodoria who had been snoozing while standing until then woke up with a start. He may not admit it but the continuous work had really taken its toll on him. He quickly looked around him and found that the Saiyans too had returned from their mission.

"Oh, look! The apes have returned."

"Shut up, ya pink blob. When I get my hands on ya….."

"Nappa, silence! Do not raise your voice in front of Lord Frieza" ordered Vegeta cutting his comrade off. Nappa gave him a puzzled look but Vegeta ignored him.

"Good, _monkey _prince" mocked the tyrant "If you keep this up then perhaps I will give you a banana." Hearing this Zarbon smirked while Dodoria broke into bursts of laughter.

"Shall we leave, sire?" asked Vegeta.

"As you wish" stated Frieza. At that, the Saiyans turned their back on Frieza and his henchmen and began to walk towards the door.

"Don't forget about the bananas!" shouted Dodoria. Hearing this Vegeta balled his fist and growled slowly but he kept on going nonetheless. The trio walked out of the throne room and went inside a building. The building was quite huge and was a house designed for the trio.

"Prince Vegeta, why did you stop me?" asked Nappa.

"I saved your life. If not Frieza, then Dodoria would have killed you for sure" retorted the prince "Dodoria is even stronger than me, you would stand no chance."

"I hate being made fun of. We are all Saiyans, a warrior race. We should not be trifled with" spoke Raditz and banged his fist on the wall, thus cracking it. "Vegeta, have you heard the rumor that it was Frieza who destroyed our planet, not a giant meteor."

"Yes and it is probably true."

"Then why do we even work for that bastard?" inquired Nappa.

"Because we have got no other choice. You know as well as I do that Frieza does not grant any resignations" stated Vegeta "All we need is time. We Saiyans grow stronger at an incredibly fast rate. The more we fight, the stronger we become. Frieza does not know it but he is digging his own grave by sending us on fighting missions. There will come one day when we would get even stronger than that lizard. That would be the day that _I_ will become the ruler of the universe."

Vegeta's speech sort of satisfied his comrades and they went to their respective rooms to get some sleep. Vegeta also went into his room and tried to get some sleep but could not. He still remembered that day, the day he was recruited for Frieza.

**Flashback**

Vegeta was not addressed as prince without any reason. He was the prince of all Saiyans and his father was the king. He deeply respected his father and that is why even after so many years since his demise he never addressed himself as the king.

Vegeta was only fourteen years old at that time. Yet he was extremely fierce, he had the temperament of a Saiyan and was proud of his strength and status. He was also cold and ruthless, not forgiving in the least and killing his subjects at will. He was very powerful for his age and his father had high hopes for him. Vegeta remembered Frieza as the lizard which sometimes visited their planet and ordered his father around like he was nothing. He sometimes asked permission to rebel against the lizard but his father always told him that they were no match for the tyrant.

One day, the king informed Vegeta that Frieza had decided to recruit him as the tyrant realized the prince's immense fighting potential. That was the day when King Vegeta along with the royal army, rebelled against Frieza to save his son. The royal army was led by General Nappa and an incredibly powerful warrior, Raditz's father, Bardock. Bardock had defied the laws of heredity and had become the second strongest Saiyan after King Vegeta in spite of being a low class.

The King and his army sneaked into Frieza's spaceship and defeated the tyrant's entire troops while the tyrant barely sat on his throne and waited for the king to arrive. But Frieza had to jump into action beforehand as Bardock had challenged him head on in an impressive display of courage.

The low class warrior had defeated many soldiers of Frieza in his way single-handedly and even managed to severely injure Dodoria. Vegeta did not know what happened next but it was said later on that suddenly a large meteor crashed into the Saiyan's home planet killing all the Saiyans that had not participated in the rebel and still resided on the planet. Either Bardock was killed by Frieza or was caught in the planet's explosion but one thing was for sure, he was _never_ seen again.

Things went on quite smoothly for the Saiyans until Zarbon came into the fray. He had transformed into a hideous creature and quickly began dispatching the Saiyan army. But he was no match for the combined might of King Vegeta and Pumpkinus. Pumpkinus was a Saiyan elite. He lost the fight for the General position to Nappa by a small margin. But they had no time to ensure Zarbon was dead as the army entered Frieza's throne room.

All that time Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz were far away, on another ship watching the proceedings going on in a large LCD screen Frieza had installed. They did not know how to operate the ship and Cui was present there in case they tried to escape. Cui was another one of Frieza's elite. He was very strong and his strength even neared that of Dodoria.

Vegeta watched as the Saiyan army was killed by Frieza, his father rushed to attack his cape flowing behind only for his punch to be caught by the tyrant. He looked in horror as his father was grabbed by his neck brutally shutting his windpipe close as a result. He watched with tears in his eyes as the once mighty King Vegeta was dropped on the floor dead. As far as he could remember that was the first time in his life he cried. He acted like he did not care but he did. His father was his ideal and he respected him like he respected no other mortal. And from that day onwards he lived for revenge against Frieza, the man who ruined his life.

Nobody survived, the Saiyan race got extinct due to the meteor collision except for four. And from that day onwards they were serving his every whim like a dog. The fourth Saiyan was supposedly sent in a spaceship to a backwater planet named Earth as a one year old baby. His name was Kakarot and he was Bardock's second son. He was sent to Earth to clear it from its inhabitants so as to make it ready for Frieza's Planet Trade Organization. The trio never met him and they supposed he got killed on his mission. Vegeta did not care. It was not his job to care about low-class _scum._

**End of Flashback**

Vegeta could not sleep peacefully as his mind was filled with thoughts of the past. He figured that if he does some training then probably he could get asleep due to exhaustion. So he hopped down from his bed and began to do push-ups.

"I. will. Defeat. That. Bastard!" the prince whispered to himself between breaths.

* * *

><p>Chiaotzu dashed towards his master to attack but all of his attacks were either dodged or parried away. Chiaotzu followed his right hook with a left uppercut which hit nothing more than air as his master ducked beneath it. The imp then jumped into the air and rushed down towards his master with his head pointing out.<p>

"You can do better than that" scolded Shen as he dodged Chiaotzu's head butt and elbowed him on the back. Chiaotzu crashed into the ground bruised and battered. Slowly the imp got back on his feet and gave a thumbs-up sign to his master.

"Good, at least you have learnt how to take hits" applauded his master "You must learn to rely less on telekinesis and more on your fighting ability."

"Yes, master. Shall we continue our training now?" asked the small warrior.

"As you wish. But do not blame me if you get gravely injured." At his master's permission Chiaotzu dashed towards him and tried to punch him in the face but his attack was blocked. The imp followed up with a roundhouse kick which, to his surprise, connected. He was not given time to rejoice however as Shen countered by punching him in the gut. The imp fell on his knees clutching his gut in pain. Chiaotzu fell into unconsciousness shortly after.

"That will put you out for a while" smirked Shen somewhat wickedly. The Crane Master then jumped into the air and flew away.

When Chiaotzu woke up night had fallen and it was getting very cold. The imp rushed into the house and burnt the fireplace in order to make the place warmer. He could not find his master anywhere inside.

"Probably out on another killing mission" mused he. He then went to the fridge and took out some meat. He cooked it and ate to his heart's content. If there was one thing Chiaotzu was good at aside from fighting and telekinesis it was cooking. He was the one who would cook food for the house's residents. He then decided to go out for a walk. When he opened the door, the first thing he saw was a gun, the next thing he knew he was shot in the chest.

"Oww" growled the imp in pain as he crashed into the wall due to the impact of the bullet.

"Never remain unprepared! If I had been a robber you would have been killed by now."

Chiaotzu was relieved to see his master's figure at the door. Any normal person would obviously be killed by a gun but Chiaotzu was stronger than a normal person due to his telekinetic abilities and his knowledge of the Crane school martial arts and Shen knew that.

"I am going off for some important task" said Shen as he packed some clothes in a suitcase "Don't get yourself killed while I am away." He then went outside again.

"He's strange" thought Chiaotzu as he saw his master take flight into the air. "Are all great martial arts masters like that?"

* * *

><p>Tien stopped at a guesthouse for the night. He woke up very early next day and resumed his journey towards Diablo desert reaching the place shortly after.<p>

"Hmm" mused the Triclops "If he is a bandit then he would surely try to rob me if I roam around his place"

Tien descended down to the ground and began singing loudly in order to catch the bandit's attention.

The bandit named Yamcha was having a cup of tea when Tien's song went into his ears. He was a young teen with long hair and good height and was clad in decent clothes.

"Check out the source of that irritating sound" Yamcha ordered a small blue cat. The cat's name was Puar. She could change herself into anything for five minutes at the most. She had learnt this rare art at the famous shape shifting academy. Puar took out a telescope and observed the landscape.

"It's a three-eyed man singing at the top of his lungs" informed the cat "He also has some worth-stealing capsules attached to his waist."

"Good! It's time I robbed some expensive goods" spoke Yamcha finishing his tea and standing up. The duo then jumped down from their hideout which was situated on a high cliff. Yamcha at that moment threw a small capsule into the air which transformed into a hover car as soon as it hit the ground with a loud Poof! They hopped inside the car and approached the Triclops unaware that for once, the hunter was going to be the hunted.

Tien smiled at the sight of his approaching prey but he was also partly annoyed as he had to stop his _melodious_ song mid-way. The bandit arrived at the place shortly after and got out of the car along with his animal companion. It took a moment for him to realize that his opponent was none other than the famous assassin Tien.

"I am done for" thought Yamcha realizing that the townsfolk must have sent the three-eyed assassin there to kill him "But I would be damned if I gave up without a fight. It's my only choice. I cannot run away because if I did then he could shoot me with one of his well renowned ki blasts."

Tien smirked at Yamcha's obvious fea. It was always nice to see people cowering in terror before him

"So you probably realize who I am and what is my purpose" stated Tien.

"No, I don't know who you are and I do not want to. What I want is all the money you possess" replied Yamcha unsheathing his sword. Tien raised his eyebrows at that and then suddenly burst out laughing

"What's so funny?" asked Yamcha obviously confused.

"Maybe he has lost his mind, Yamcha. Kill him now while you have the chance" suggested Puar but just then Tien controlled himself.

"You really intend to fight _me_? Sorry for that, but some things really crack me up." Then turning towards Puar he said, "And I have not lost my mind nor would I ever, _Poosycat_."

"I think it is time to teach you some manners, three-eyes" shouted Yamcha as he rushed towards Tien. He attacked with a horizontal strike with the sword meant to cut his neck.

Swoosh! The blade hit nothing but air as Tien easily bended backwards to avoid it. But Yamcha did not give him time to recover as he kicked the Triclop's in his shins tripping him over. Yamcha then backed away as he wanted to catch his breath.

"What!? I have been made to taste the dirt by a mere bandit. This cannot be…" thought Tien balling his fists as he stood up on his feet.

"Looks like I under estimated you. But don't think I would allow you to land another lucky shot" said the Triclops.

"And it looks like I over estimated you. There is no need for me to use my sword to defeat you." Saying this Yamcha threw over his sword to Puar who caught it neatly in the sword's sheath.

"Why you!" shouted Tien as he suddenly dashed towards Yamcha surprising him greatly. He attacked with a kick to Yamcha's ribs and followed with a left hook hitting the bandit in his jaw and sending him flying. He dashed through the air towards his opponent to hit him before he could land on the ground.

But this time it was the Triclop's turn to get surprised as Yamcha used the ground as a springboard and rocketed back towards him. Tien had no time to dodge his approaching opponent as Yamcha punched him on the chest. He then interwined his fists together and slammed them down on Tien hammering him down to the sand. Tien quickly rolled to the side to dodge the bandit's approaching kick. Yamcha's leg got deep into the sand and it took him a moment to withdraw it back. But that was more than enough time for Tien as he kneed the long haired warrior in his stomach. Yamcha reeled in pain as the Triclops followed with quick jabs to his ribs. He then ended his assault with a bone crushing roundhouse kick to Yamcha's arm sending him plummeting a few feet through the sand.

"Time to end this. Witness one of the Crane school's best moves" said Tien as he pointed his finger towards Yamcha.

"Dodon ray!" shouted the Triclops as a thin beam of energy erupted from his finger towards the bandit. Yamcha shut his eyes tight waiting for the blast but it never came. When the smoke cleared Tien's eyes widened.

Actually, Puar had transformed into a mirror and reflected the ray back towards Tien. The assassin quickly dodged being hit by his own blast as Puar fell to the ground unconscious with burns all over her body.

"Puar! No!" shouted Yamcha as he saw his companion falling to the ground seemingly dead. He then laid his eyes on the now smirking Tien and his blood boiled with rage.

"Wolf! Fang! Fist!" shouted Yamcha as he ran towards the Triclops. At that moment Tien could swear that he saw a wolf approaching him instead of the bandit. He fell into a defensive stance but the bandit was way too fast. Yamcha attacked with many knife hand strikes to Tien's face and chest and followed with joining his hands in the way a wolf's jaw is when he bares its teeth. He slammed this combination on the Triclops sending him flying backwards. Tien slammed through many rock formations before falling down as the rocks crashed down on him hiding him from view. Yamcha smiled at this before falling down on the ground asleep due to exertion.

* * *

><p><strong>After half an hour<strong>

Puar was the first to wake up. She scanned her surroundings but could not find Tien anywhere. She then somehow dragged Yamcha, who was asleep, to their hover car and drove him back to their hideout. Puar may not look like it but she was strong. Yamcha had trained her in martial arts and she was at least an average fighter. Her shape shifting would account for nothing if she did not have at least a little strength to back it up. She survived the Dodon ray mainly for two reasons. One, most of the beam was reflected back and, two; she was a little stronger than she looked. The shape shifting cat still remembered how she met Yamcha.

**Flashback**

It was a cold night. The desert may be hot during the day but it also got chilling cool when the sun set. Puar roamed through the desert having lost her way. She was shivering with cold and could hardly walk. To make things worse, suddenly a wild dinosaur began chasing her. Just then a wolf appeared out of nowhere and killed the creature which was troubling her. She then fell asleep. When she woke up the first thing she saw was Yamcha staring down at her concernedly.

"Ah! So you are finally awake, Poosycat" he chuckled "Would you like some fish to eat?" He then brought some hot fish served in a plate. Puar wondered how he could get fish in a desert of all places. She then took a note of her surroundings. She was on a bed and was covered in blankets. The bed, of course was in a house. Yamcha cared for her until she got well.

"I would be glad to give you a lift to your home, Puar" he offered.

"I do not have a home to go to. After graduating from the shape shifting academy I have nowhere to go to" Puar replied.

"No sweat!" smiled Yamcha "You can stay with me. I too was left alone in the desert when I was a baby until some wolves took me in and raised me as their own. For some strange reason I could understand what the wolves used to speak and they could understand what I said. Then one day some men from the zoo department took away my wolf family. I tried to fight them but they had guns and stuff. They shot me unconscious and when I woke up I was once again all alone. From that day on I have earned my living as a desert bandit."

"Oh!" said Puar "But won't you mind feeding an extra person?"

"No, not at all" replied Yamcha "With my strength and your shape shifting abilities we can overcome almost all the obstacles in the world."

**End of Flashback**

From that day onwards they had been living together. Puar was more than happy when they finally reached their hideout. She set Yamcha on the bed and then nursed her burns. After that she herself went to sleep on the couch.

Meanwhile, Tien woke up only to find that his opponent had escaped.

"Damn it" thought the Triclops "That Yamcha guy was stronger than expected, I should have fought seriously. Tao won't be very happy when I tell him of my failure."

"I never would have thought that a Crane student could swoop so low. What did I tell you? Never underestimate your opponent."

Tien quickly turned around and saw his master looking at him with a foul expression. "I am sorry, master" he apologized.

"Save your regrets for later, kid. You will need them when you confront Tao" replied Shen.

"How did you come to know that Tao had sent me here?"

"That's none of your business" replied Shen "Now let's get back to our little house, you should be starving."

"Yeah, I have had nothing to eat since last night" spoke the Triclops rubbing a hand over his grumbling stomach. So the master and student began their flight towards the Crane house.

* * *

><p>"Magic Carpet!" shouted Kamesenin. A minute or two passed by but nothing happened.<p>

"How did you forget that you had given it for dry cleaning the day before yesterday?" asked the Turtle.

"Oh yeah" replied the old man rubbing his chin "But then what should I give to this kid?"

Kamesenin then looked towards the sky and shouted, "Flying Nimbus!"

A little while later a yellow cloud appeared in front of the group.

"What is this thing?" asked Bulma gesturing towards the cloud.

"This" replied the old man "is the Flying Nimbus. It can carry a person anywhere at blinding speeds through the sky."

"That thing can carry people?" inquired Bulma.

"Yes" replied Kamesenin "But there is one condition. You have to be pure hearted or else you will fall right through it."

"Can I try it?" asked Goku.

"Sure. It is your gift for saving my turtle." At the old man's permission Goku jumped on the cloud but did not fall down through it. Goku then took off with the cloud and rode it through the air.

"Woohoo! This is fun!" said the kid as he did many stunts with the cloud through the air.

"Good handling, kid" applauded Kamesenin.

"What about my gift?" asked Bulma. Then her eyes fell on the thing which was hanging to the old man's neck. "Wait, would you mind giving me that dragon ball?"

"Oh this" he said "Take it. I don't have any use for it anymore." Saying this, the old man handed the Dragon ball to Bulma.

"I suppose I have paid you back now for helping my Turtle" said the old man as he climbed onto the Turtle's back. "Farewell, kids."

Goku and Bulma watched as the turtle went back to the ocean with Kamesenin on his back.

"See, Bulma. We did a right thing by helping the turtle" piped Goku.

"Yeah" agreed the blue-haired heiress.

* * *

><p><strong>So what adventures lie ahead of Goku and his friends? Will Tao forgive Tien for letting Yamcha escape? Will Vegeta avenge the death of his people?<strong>

**Find out on 'The Z Fighters' Chronicles'.**

**Author's Note: I have prepared a list of power levels and age for the characters in my story.**

Goku: 50. Age: 11

Tien: 55 Age: 24

Tien (Dodon ray): 60

Yamcha: 42 Age: 17

Vegeta: 12,000 Age: 24

Vegeta (past): 1,500 Age: 14

Nappa: 4,250 Age: 68

Nappa (past): 4,000 Age: 58

King Vegeta: 30,000 Age: 34

Bardock: 25,000 Age 30

Pumpkinus: 3,850 Age 22

Raditz: 740 Age: 16

Raditz (past): 155 Age: 6

Frieza: 500,000 Age: 159

Chiaotzu: 32 Age: 20

Krillin: 35 Age: 11

Zarbon: 26,000 Age: 38

Dodoria: 22,000 Age: 40

Zarbon (transformed): 35,000

Cui: 19,000 Age: 28

**I will post the next chapter on 12 Jan. Reviews are appreciated and I will also hold a Q & A session at the end of every chapter. I have made my story extremely clean of dirty things as DBZ and DB are supposed to be shows for kids. Therefore parents can let their children enjoy this story. Tell me if you think my chapters are too short by posting a review. Posting reviews costs nothing and you do not even need to have an account on fan fiction to post one. I will try to answer your each and every review in my chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I really messed up some things in this chapter :P Now after watching the Bardock movie I have corrected my mistakes.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Foes turn Friends

**Chapter 3: Foes turn friends**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think about my fic until now? Feel free to voice your opinion by posting a review. Also what do you think of my power level list? I forgot to mention some power level. The orange bear that fought Goku: 36, Yamcha (Wolf fang fist): 25% boost i.e. 53**

**I also recommend you to read a dbz fic by the name of Power Ripples. It won't disappoint you, I am positive. Also, I have organized a poll which you can view in my profile. To view my profile click on 'namelessnamekwarrior' written alongside the title.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and any of the characters. If I did this would have been a TV show rather than a story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Ball Saga: Part 3<strong>

Goku and Bulma had been traveling for the past week collecting mystical orange orbs by the name of dragon balls. It was said that when all seven balls are gathered a mysterious dragon appears and grants any one wish**. **After the wish has been granted the dragon disappears and the seven dragon balls scatter all over the Earth and turn into ordinary round stones for one year.

The duo had collected four dragon balls until then and their search for the fifth had led them to a deserted village.

"Hello! Is anybody here?" Bulma called out loud but to no avail. Then turning towards Goku she said "This place is deserted. I doubt that the next dragon ball is here someplace."

"No, there are people here" spoke Goku rubbing his chin as if in deep thought "I can sense them."

"Well, we won't know until we find out" replied Bulma. So they went over to a house and knocked on its door but no one came.

"I know" Goku thought out aloud. He punched the wooden door thus penetrating it. The small warrior then pushed the door open only to experience a sensation he did not like well. Pain.

"Whaa…" shrieked Bulma as she saw the axe shatter into pieces on coming into contact with Goku's head.

"Oww, why did you do that?" asked Goku clutching his head with tears in his eyes "You know it's not nice to hurt people like that" he scowled angrily. But the man who had attacked them instead of getting angry fell on his knees and began asking forgiveness.

"I am sorry, Mr. Oolong. I must have thought better than try and fight you. But you see; my daughter is too little. Please let her stay" he pleaded.

"I think you have got us mixed up with someone" stated Bulma hurriedly.

"You mean you are not Oolong?" asked the man named Tokku looking towards Goku.

"Nope. I am Goku and this is Bulma" replied the kid "Who is this Oolong you keep talking about?"

"Oolong" Tokku said with anger as his brows furrowed "He's the rascal who visits our village every week and chooses one girl as his bride and takes her with him."

"So why don't you stop him?" asked Bulma not liking this Oolong person one bit.

"Are you kidding? He's a monster. He can turn himself into anything he wants and trying to resist against him is nothing short of a suicide mission."

"Well, we can help you get rid of that monster but we want something in return" said Bulma.

"Are you crazy?! How can you try to fight against something such as that?!" exclaimed Tokku.

"I cannot but Goku over here can. He may look small but he sure packs a punch" grinned Bulma "Then how do you think he survived that axe you hit his head with?"

"You have got a point there" admitted the man while scratching his partially bald head "But what do you want in return?"

"Do you happen to have a ball such as this?" inquired Bulma taking out a dragon ball from her bag.

Tokku observed the ball carefully before shaking his head. "I have never seen anything like it."

"But I have" said an old lady as she stepped into the house. She took out a dragon ball out of her pocket and handed it to Bulma.

"Thanks" Bulma said politely before putting the ball inside her purse. The blue haired genius then turned towards Tokku's shy little daughter "Would you please bring some of your clothes to me?"

"Sure, but I am afraid they are not of your size" replied the small girl named Lilo.

"Oh, but I am not going to wear them, Goku is" spoke Bulma.

"What?! Me? But why!" asked Goku confusedly.

"You don't understand my plan, do you?" said Bulma "Goku, you will wear Lilo's clothes and will act like a girl. Then Oolong will take Goku to his house where all the other girls that monster has kidnapped would be. Then Goku will beat up Oolong and then bring all the girls back here."

The people in the house listened silently to Bulma's plan. She had been talking like defeating Oolong would be a piece of cake but the villagers knew better.

Then suddenly the ground shook violently as the sound of very loud footsteps could be heard all over the village.

"He's back!" shouted Tokku as Goku quickly changed into Lilo's clothes and ran out of the house. Oolong was clad in white shirt and trousers. He was red-skinned and had horns protruding from his head. The fact that he was fifteen feet tall only added to his ferocious appearance.

"Ha ha, so you have been waiting for me" he said looking at Goku who had appeared in front of him "If you wanted to come with me so badly, little girl, you should have told earlier."

Goku, who had his back on Oolong, meanwhile was not having a very comfortable time.

"I have to use the toilet. Fast!" he thought. Some time passed by but silent prevailed until Goku could not control himself any longer. He ran over to some bushes to relieve himself.

Oolong turned his neck to see what his _bride _was doing only to find out that he was tricked.

"Grrrr...How dare you fool me!?" he roared in anger "I will make you pay!" The monster then somehow transformed into a giant fearsome bull.

Goku who had now relieved himself realized that he need not act like a girl anymore. So he took off Lilo's gown revealing him in his original clothing. Then his eyes fell on the now transformed Oolong and he could not help but burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked the bull. "I never knew you become a cow when you're angry" said Goku between fits of laughter.

"He doesn't feel afraid of me at all. Wait till he sees this" thought Oolong before he transformed into a giant dragon and shouted "How do you like this? Don't I look scary?"

"All the villagers are depending on me, I can't take this as a joke. Besides, Grandpa told me dragons are really tough" thought Goku as he fell into his battle stance "Time to get serious."

"Bring back all those girls to the village" shouted Goku.

"Or else?" inquired the dragon.

"I will have to fight you. What else..?"

"Ha ha, you will fight me?" said Oolong mockingly. He then summoned a pile of bricks from a house in construction and put them in front of Goku. "Tell me" he roared "Can you break all these bricks with your hand?"

"I can break them…with one finger." He said as he rained down his finger on the pile breaking through all the bricks. Oolong's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets in amazement at the display. He gulped and backed down in fear. At that moment, his eyes fell on his wristwatch.

"Just thirty seconds left! I will have to retreat" he thought before running away as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Goku, he's running away" shouted Bulma "After him!"

Goku obliged and began chasing the dragon. "Hey, wait. Where are you running off to?" he asked while running behind him.

"What!?" scowled Oolong as he realized that the boy was chasing him. He quickly transformed into a bat and began flying away.

"Nimbus!" called out Goku. The flying cloud hurriedly appeared and Goku hopped on it. He then began chasing Oolong through the air.

"Can't you just give up?" asked Oolong while flying as fast as his wings could carry him.

"Not until you tell where you have kept all those girls" replied Goku.

"Oh nooooo!" the bat suddenly screamed. Just then Oolong transformed into a pig clad in black shirt, black trousers and a similarly colored cap. "I never thought I would die this way" he thought as he began to fall down. Goku immediately directed Nimbus towards the falling pig and caught him by his collar in time.

"Hehehe, I never thought that you were originally a swine" chuckled Goku.

"Shut up!" shouted Oolong angrily "Just land down already."

So, the great monster Oolong is revealed to be a dirty babbling pig. On Goku's continuous _requests_ he informs him that he can remain transformed only for maximum duration of five minutes. However in those five minutes he can transform as many times as he wants. He has to take a fifteen minute break before he can transform again. When he transforms only his appearance changes but his strength remains the same. That teaches us that never judge a book by its cover.

Goku brought Oolong back to the village and revealed his identity to all the people. And they were so furious with the pig that Goku had to practically beg them to spare Oolong's life.

"If you kill him than we would never find those girls" reasoned Goku.

"Okay, but we never ever want to see his face again in this village" spoke Tokku.

Then Oolong led Goku, Bulma and some villagers to his house situated not far away.

"Wow" said Bulma "That's one big house you've got. It befits a king" she said looking at the enormous house in front of her.

"Yeah yeah, I know it is great. Let's move in already" said Oolong annoyed by all the wondering and gaping at his home. When the villagers went inside they could not believe what followed. The girls were living like queens at that place. They were clad in expensive clothes and were appearing to be having a wonderful time. When they told them that they had come to take them back to the village most of them were not quite happy but they obliged after some persuasion.

"They had started to become a pain, recently. Ordering me around like a servant and threatening to disclose my identity" said Oolong furrowing his brows. "That's why I had began kidnapping small girls"

So there was a very happy atmosphere in the village as all the girls had returned and the people didn't have to live in the terror of Oolong anymore. The villagers even prepared a feast for Goku to thank him and watched with amazement as the boy ate enormous quantities of food in the matter of minutes. Bulma meanwhile had also dragged along Oolong with them on their journey as she thought his shape shifting abilities would come in handy.

They had been traveling in a motorboat as the next dragon ball was somewhere across the river.

"Hey, Oolong" called out Bulma.

"Yeah" replied the pig indicating that he was listening.

"Do you like toffees?" she asked handing a grey colored toffee to him. "Yeah, who doesn't?" replied Oolong before putting the candy in his mouth.

"Isn't there one for me, Bulma?" asked Goku grimly.

"I am afraid, no. There was only one before I gave it to him"

"You get the hint, boy?" smirked Oolong poking Goku with the elbow "She likes me."

* * *

><p>"How… Could… You… Disappoint… Me." Tao emphasized each word with a punch to Tien's stomach making the latter cough blood on the former's face.<p>

"You imbecile! Where are your manners?!" Tao shouted eying the blood on his face before hitting the Triclops on his cheek sending him flying and thus ending his brutal assault.

'Ring!Ring!' came the sound of a phone call much to Tien's relief following which Tao summoned a mobile phone from his pocket. He listened to the man who had called and his brows furrowed.

"Yes" he said "I am arriving shortly." Then turning towards Tien he spoke "You got lucky, I am going to the red ribbon army headquarters for some urgent work."

Without any further word he picked up one of the several logs lying around his house. He threw it in the direction of the army's headquarters and quickly jumped on it thus travelling at great speeds. Unlike his brother and his students Tao could not fly. So he traveled from one place to another in this way usually.

Tien lay there for some time before he could muster enough strength to stand.

"That bastard!" he thought "He knows Master won't interfere as he too thinks it's my mistake. He would not even hesitate to kill me if he finds me here on his return. Some day, I will have my revenge on him, I will grow stronger than him and... I will become the strongest on this planet."

With great effort Tien managed to walk over to a capsule store and bought a car capsule. He then rode the car to his way back home as he wasn't in any condition to fly.

"Tien! What happened?!" asked Chiaotzu rushing over to his bruised and battered friend as he stepped out of the car.

"Don't worry about me, Chiaotzu. I will be fine. How's your training going?"

"It's going great, Tien! I have gotten a lot stronger. Master has trained me so well I think I can even defeat you now" Chiaotzu said jokingly.

"Sure you can if you try hard" replied the Triclops patting his friend on the head.

* * *

><p>Krillin had been travelling towards Master Roshi's island for a week. He was in a forest now and was collecting some wood to make a boat as he had to cross an ocean in his way.<p>

"Hyaaa" shouted the monk while kicking a big coconut tree and uprooting it. He uprooted several other trees in a similar fashion before dragging them to a clearing in the forest. He then lay there on the soft grass enjoying the sunshine.

"The weather is so nice, today" mused Krillin while lying there watching the white clouds in the bright blue sky. His view however was suddenly blocked by the ferocious face of a T-Rex. The monster's mouth was slightly open from which saliva was dripping down. It appeared that the T-Rex was drooling and_ that_ was never a good sign.

Krillin immediately stood up and tried to run but it felt like his legs had gone numb.

"Oh, no. I am doomed" thought Krillin while subconsciously taking a step backwards. The beast however had waited long enough and was eager to taste human meat for the first time. Humans weren't very common this deep in the jungle. He swooped down his mouth towards Krillin to gobble him up. Instinct kicked in and Krillin immediately jumped into the air but one of the beast's fangs wounded his arm.

He winced in pain as blood gushed out of his injured limb. He landed behind the beast and decided that it was now his turn to take the offensive. He launched himself towards the monster with a battle cry. The T-Rex turned around just in time for a kick to be connected with his stomach. Krillin then clung on to the beast's tummy with his legs and began punching recklessly. He then backed away with a neat back flip and landed on the ground.

"Yarghh" wailed the monster before turning around and running away at top speed with tears in his eyes and clutching his gut in hope of easing the pain.

"I c..can't be..believe wh...what I did" Krillin stammered looking at his hands in amazement. He always lost to his fellow students at Orin temple but he didn't know that he was the one who was constantly pushed to his limits and thus was getting stronger continuously.

Krillin then wrapped a leaf with medicinal properties to his injured arm to heal the wound. He then tied all the coconut trees together by a rope he had bought in a nearby town. After that he dragged the boat to the sea where he set sail on it.

* * *

><p>"Oh no!" suddenly exclaimed Bulma whilst driving the motorboat "We're almost out of fuel."<p>

Then turning towards Oolong she asked "Can you transform into gasoline?"

"Yeah, sure" shouted back Oolong "Then I will be combusted into carbon dioxide and roam the atmosphere; and since I would have undergone a chemical reaction my molecules will change as well. I won't be able to ever transform back and that would mean I will be literally DEAD PORK!"

"When did he learn so much about science" mused Bulma scratching her chin.

"I have got an idea!" exclaimed Goku "Why don't we make Oolong transform into one of those oar things. Then I can row the boat to land and we can buy fuel there."

"Good, Goku" agreed Bulma "Looks like my smartness is rubbing off on you."

"Okay, but I would want a reward for my services." Saying this Oolong transformed into an orange oar. Goku then propelled the boat forward at high speed with its help.

"Use me with care, will ya? I am sort of delicate" said Oolong as Goku rowed away recklessly

After reaching the shore they turned the boat back into a capsule.

"So where are we going anyway, Bulma?" asked Oolong.

"Let's see" said Bulma while taking out a map from her pocket "According to this we are going to a place called Fire Mountain.

"Fire Mountain?! Are you crazy?" shouted Oolong "The Ox king lives there."

"Who's that?" questioned Bulma.

"They say he is as tall as a giraffe and his strength equals that of a hundred elephants. His castle is situated on Fire Mountain and he has got a big treasure in there. Whoever comes anywhere near that place is killed by him as he believes they could steal his riches. And do you know why that place is called Fire Mountain? Because it's a mountain literally on FIRE!"

"That's rubbish" replied Bulma "Do you honestly believe that? There's no way a whole mountain could be on fire. As for the Ox king, we will have Goku beat him up."

"I don't know how strong Goku is. But there is no way he could beat the Ox king" spoke Oolong "There's probably no one who could beat the Ox king."

"Sounds like fun!" said Goku "Hehehe"

"Well, it doesn't sound like fun to me" said Oolong before he transformed into a missile and began flying away "So long, kids!"

"Nimbus!" shouted Goku after which his trusted cloud appeared. He then hopped upon the cloud and looked for Oolong in the air but couldn't find him. "Oolong!" he called out loud "You're not a pig, you're a chicken!"

"Hehehe" chuckled Oolong behind a bush "You can call me what you want but I am not coming with you."

"Goku, come down here" called out Bulma "I have got an idea."

Goku hopped down from the Nimbus landing besides Bulma and asked her "What idea?"

"Just wait and see." Then turning towards the sky she shouted "PIGGY, PIGGY"

"What's happening?" thought Oolong as he clutched his stomach which had begun to grumble all of a sudden. He then ran over to some bushes and trees and relieved himself.

"Oolong!" called Bulma "You got diarrhea, didn't you? Remember that toffee I gave you? It's supposed to cause diarrhea whenever I shout 'piggy'. So come out, come out wherever you are or suffer the consequences."

"What a bother" murmured Oolong appearing in front of Bulma and Goku; the latter roaring with laughter. "Good thing I didn't forget my toilet papers at home."

"Hmm, Fire Mountain is three hundred miles away. Now, we should travel the rest of our journey in a car, I think" said Bulma as she put her hand into her jacket's pocket following which her face went pale.

"What happened, Bulma?" asked Goku observing the haunted expression on Bulma's face.

"The capsule case! I must have dropped it into the river! Now I have no house to camp, no car to travel. I am now stranded on this place FOREVER!" she screamed before breaking into tears.

"Don't worry, we can always walk" spoke Goku.

"You are fine because you have Nimbus to travel on!" she shouted at him, her head becoming large in a comical fashion.

* * *

><p>"Is that all you got, Raditz? I was expecting more of a challenge from a fellow Saiyan" taunted Nappa during a casual sparring match.<p>

"I am not finished yet" growled Raditz before launching himself at Nappa with a battle cry. The former general blocked Raditz's punch to the face and countered by kneeing the low class Saiyan in the ribs and thus knocking the wind out of him.

"I think it's enough for today, Nappa" spoke Raditz making Nappa discontinue his attacks. The younger of the two was panting with exhaustion and was bruised all over the body while the older one was hardly damaged.

"Humph, you're a weakling, Raditz" scowled Vegeta who had been training alone until now "I thought more highly of you, you being the son of Bardock. Your power level hasn't even hit the four digit mark."

"I am sorry, Prince Vegeta, I…." Raditz was cut short by a siren that ran through their building.

"Attention, Saiyans" ran out a female computerized voice "You are required on Frieza planet 208 to crush a rebellion."

"Yeah, this should be fun!" said Nappa smacking his lips. Unlike their prince Nappa and Raditz didn't take pleasure in fighting tougher opponents. They enjoyed torturing weaklings and loved the kill. They were typical Saiyans. Vegeta however enjoyed the challenge. He always faced the strongest of opponents in each mission and strived to become stronger. He too enjoyed killing but did not deem weaklings worthy of his time. He let Nappa and Raditz have _fun _with them. No wonder the prince was getting stronger at a much faster rate than his comrades. Torturing weaklings doesn't make you stronger, fighting the challenging ones does.

The three Saiyans went over to their respective space pods and embarked their journey towards their next mission.

* * *

><p>Goku, Bulma and Oolong had been crossing the desert now. The latter two so exhausted that they were supporting their weight on sticks and could barely walk.<p>

"Come on. Hurry up already I didn't even travel on Nimbus because of you both" said Goku annoyed by the slow rate at which his companions were moving.

"You will never understand it. I am a city girl, you are a jungle boy it is as not hard on you as it is on me. Travelling through a desert on foot without any food and water" wailed Bulma.

"Now that you mention it, I am really starving" spoke Goku rubbing a hand on his growling tummy.

"Me too" agreed Oolong.

"I don't feel much hungry but I certainly feel sleepy. I am off to sleep in the shade of those rocks, Okay" said Bulma before going over to some rocks which made a sort of cave. She then lay down there and immediately fell asleep.

"You wait here. I will go get some food" said Goku to Oolong "Do you like pork?"

"HELL, NO!" scowled Oolong.

"You don't have to shout. I can hear you."

Our heroes didn't know it but they were being watched by two sinister bandits- Yamcha and Puar. The former had recovered from his injuries from his battle with Tien.

"Yamcha, it's a boy and a pig" said Puar.

"Yeah, I can see it" replied Yamcha "They don't appear to have much money but looks could be deceiving by guess."

"Should I prepare the hover car?" asked Puar.

"Yes."

Goku was just about to leave to get some food when his eyes fell on Yamcha and Puar who were approaching in a hover car. "Do you know those guys Oolong?"

Before the shape shifting pig could reply the car stopped in front of them. Out of them came Yamcha and Puar.

"My name is Yamcha" spoke the bandit "And it is my territory you have trespassed upon."

"My name is Puar and I own this place too" stated the blue cat landing beside her human companion.

"Hey!" said Oolong "You're the crybaby Puar, aren't you?"

"You….you" then turning towards Yamcha she said "Pulverize that coward of a pig. He used to bully me in the shape shifting academy."

"Oh, I will see to that" said Yamcha as Oolong cowered behind Goku "I see that most of your descriptions about him were correct. Now, hand over all the money and Dynocaps you possess and I will let you pass in peace."

"Goku are you strong?" asked Oolong.

"I think I am."

"Are you _really_ strong?"

"Grandpa trained me so, yep, I am strong."

"Hey, big guy, we are not giving you a penny" shouted Oolong "So go beg from someone else."

"Hahaha, looks like I have not made myself clear. Well, I am not begging you" stated the bandit unsheathing his sword "I am advising you a way to get out of this mess, alive."

"Goku, I am going to those rocks there to cheer you on so do your best and give that guy a good pounding, okay?" whispered Oolong.

"Why do I have to fight him?" inquired Goku "Is he a bad guy?"

"OF COURSE HE'S A BAD GUY. HE WANTS TO KILL US ALL AND ROB US OF ALL OUR MONEY." Saying this Oolong scampered over to the rocks where Bulma was taking a nap. "I wonder how she can sleep so peacefully through all of this" he wondered.

"Hey, I am fighting you" said Goku happily doing some warm-up exercises "Is that okay?"

"So confident, huh?" spoke Yamcha raising his brows "I hate to hurt a kid like you but looks like you leave me no other choice."

"I guess we should start fighting now" said Goku as both the fighters fell in their respective battle stances. Yamcha made the first move.

"Haaaa" shouted he dashing towards Goku with his sword pulled back ready to strike. He slashed his blade horizontally but Goku jumped over it and kicked the bandit on the chin sending him flying. Yamcha righted himself just before falling on the ground and landed on his feet. Goku then took out his power pole and rushed towards the bandit. The little warrior tried to smack his opponent on the head with the rod but Yamcha quickly reacted and blocked his attack with his sword. The bandit then followed with continuous strikes with his blade forcing Goku to the defensive. The boy dodged most of the attacks and blocked some of them with his stick.

"Hmm, he's better with weaponry than I am" thought Yamcha as he bended to dodge Goku's counterattack. The boy then jumped high into the air following which his opponent jumped too.

"Hahaha, gotcha. Power pole, extend!" shouted Goku following which the red stick increased in length. He then hit the top of the head of the bandit beneath him with the elongated rod making him crash down to the ground. Yamcha slowly sat up clutching his head in pain.

"There's only one person who could have given him that stick" thought the bandit."Hey, you!" shouted he "From where did you get that power pole?"

"My grandpa gave it to me" replied Goku landing down.

"What's the name of your grandpa?"

"His name was Gohan."

"Wow, really?" asked Yamcha excitedly getting on his feet "I happen to be a great fan of your grandpa. Could I meet him?"

"He died a long time ago" replied Goku with a touch of sadness.

"Oh, I am sorry" apologized Yamcha.

"It is okay" spoke Goku cheerfully "You didn't turn out to be a bad guy after all."

"His grandpa's famous. He was one of the best pupils of the great Master Roshi, no wonder Goku's so strong" thought Oolong who had been watching the fight from a fair distance away "To think that Gohan is dead and Goku is his grandson."

"Well, what are you doing anyway, alone in the desert?" asked Yamcha.

"We were looking for something called dragon balls" spoke Goku "It is said when all seven are gathered a dragon appears and grants any one wish."

"What do you want to wish for?" asked Puar.

"I don't want to make any wish I just want to see the dragon but my friend does want to have a wish fulfilled."

"I just know what dirty things Oolong could wish for" said Puar with a sour face "What a waste!"

"He doesn't want to make any wish, my other friend does."

"Well, I don't see him anywhere" spoke Yamcha looking around.

"She's behind those rocks, taking a nap" said Goku pointing over to the rocks where Oolong and Bulma were.

"She?" asked Yamcha with panic "Does your other friend happen to be a girl?"

"Yep, but why are you so scared all of a sudden?" asked Goku.

"Oh, it's just that Yamcha gets too nervous around girls" said Puar "Say, why don't we join you in your journey? We have grown very bored of robbing other people and living alone in the desert."

"Hey, I never got bored of the desert…" began Yamcha but Puar quickly jumped over his shoulder and whispered "Just play along like you want to travel with them. When they will collect all seven balls we could steal their wish."

"The desert's so boring, Hahaha" said Yamcha in a silly way "I will like to travel with you folks, I guess. Would you mind two more companions?"

"No, the more the merrier I guess" said Goku grinning.

Oolong and a now awake Bulma arrived shortly after to the place Goku and Yamcha were talking. Yamcha then offered a capsule bus to the group. It was sort of a mobile house as the vehicle had its own toilet, bathroom, living room, kitchen and a bedroom too.

"Hey, is it really a good idea to let them travel with us?" whispered Oolong for which he received a punch to the head from Bulma.

"Don't you see he is such a nice guy? He is willing to offer such a nice bus to us and he is good looking too" murmured Bulma dreamily.

"I think I am gonna puke" thought Oolong.

* * *

><p><strong>So, who is this Ox king who is supposed to be so strong? And with Yamcha's help can Goku defeat him?<strong>

**Find out on 'The Z fighters' Chronicles.**

**A/N: Goku, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu have gotten a little stronger. Here's Goku's and Yamcha's power course, the Saiyans are getting stronger too but their Power Levels would be told later.  
><strong>

Goku: 52

Yamcha: 46

**Goku was able to beat Yamcha because he wasn't very hungry like in cannon. The villager's organized a feast for him which he ate happily. He said that he was starving because he was a little hungry but not so much that his power would drop. Goku's power level increased due to him being a Saiyan and the couple of battles he fought, but he was never at a big disadvantage nor did he get much injured so his zenkai increased his power only by a little. Yamcha, meanwhile was gravely injured in his battle with Tien so he received a greater boost in power but not that much that he would have been able to get by a zenkai if he was a Saiyan. My theory is that humans and other aliens get a boost in power when they're pushed to their limits. That's why training helps them, right? I will post power levels of Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz only when they meet Goku or if some important battle takes place involving them. Reviews/Comments are welcome like always. Also tell if you want me to rush through the Dragon Ball arc.**

Oscurolight: Very interesting, can't wait to see the next chapter

Author: Your review is highly appreciated. Glad to know you're interested in my story :)

**Next chapter will be posted somewhere between 20-31 January. My winter vacations are going on but exams could be round the corner. If they are in February then I will post the next chapter on 20th. If they are in January then I will post the chapter later but I will try my best to post the next chapter before the end of this month.**

**Until then, good bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Turtle Hermit

**Chapter 4: The Turtle hermit**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A whole uneventful year has passed for the Saiyans since Frieza mocked them. And also, the journey towards Frieza Planet #208 took them four months. That is, they had eight months of mild sparring and training. Well, they have improved a bit and it would do them good in the upcoming battle. Also don't forget to check out the poll at my profile page and make sure to let me know about your opinion about this story by posting a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Ball Saga: Part 4<strong>

Goku, Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha and Puar were travelling towards the Fire Mountain where the fearsome Ox king resided. Little did they know their journey was about to take a turn.

"I don't think it's a good idea, guys. The Ox king does not _enjoy_ visitors, you know" said Yamcha from the driver seat.

"I have been telling them the same thing" said Oolong shrugging his shoulders "They think that Goku could beat him."

"I know Goku is strong but Ox king's on a whole new level" said Yamcha.

"Don't worry guys. We will just sneak inside the castle, steal the dragon ball and scram out of there. And he will never even know what happened" spoke Bulma grinning.

"But that would be the coward's way" pouted Goku "Grandpa told me to always be brave, no matter what."

"Sometimes, coward's way is the best way, Goku" sighed Yamcha.

"But…but…okay, I think agreeing to others for a while won't hurt" said Goku giving in to the others.

"That's like my boy" grinned Oolong patting Goku on the back.

Our heroes were now only twenty miles away from Fire Mountain and as a result the temperature was rising.

"Yamcha" said Puar with beads of sweat on her fur "Why is the Air Conditioner not working?"

"I don't know, Puar" replied Yamcha shrugging his shoulders.

"Let me have a look" spoke Bulma before making her way towards the driver seat besides Yamcha, following which the bandit tensed up.

"Aww, don't be shy, Mr. Bandit" she giggled at the furiously blushing Yamcha. The blue-haired genius then examined the AC before a frown made its way to her face.

"The AC's designed for temperature up to fifty degrees Celsius" said Bulma fidgeting with the appliance "But I am afraid the temperature outside is much higher than that, thus disabling it from working at its full efficiency."

Bulma left the seat and went back to watching the television as Yamcha heaved a sigh of relief.

"I still don't get why you are afraid of girl-people?" asked Goku curiously.

"I have not been in contact with women my entire life" said Yamcha "So I feel very nervous around them. That's all."

"But I have never been in contact with girls either" thought Goku with a puzzled look on his face "Why don't I feel scared of Bulma?"

The group finally reached Fire Mountain much to their relief as the journey had been a tad long one. They stepped out of their vehicle before Yamcha reversed it back into a capsule and pocketed it.

"Wow" exclaimed Bulma as she took in the sight before her. In front of them stood a seventy feet tall mountain set aflame, a castle was situated at its peak.

"That must be the Ox King's castle" she said "Goku, use the Nimbus to reach the peak of the mountain and sneak into the castle…"

"WHICH CASTLE?!" boomed a hoarse voice which made everyone in the area shudder. A swirling ax followed which missed Bulma by a hair as it stuck harmlessly into a rock.

"Aaaargh" shrieked Bulma in terror as the towering figure of Ox king came into the view. He wore a yellow mask with a short binocular like device attached in the front enabling the giant to see, two horns protruded from the top of his head. He was clad in a sort of armor and had a cape flowing behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted.

"Sir, w..we are certainly n..not looking for any t..treasure, th..that's f..for sure" stammered Oolong as his pants got wet out of fear.

"Hmm, you have come here to rob my castle, haven't you?" thundered the giant "I will not let you get out of this place alive…"

He stopped short as he noticed something from the corner of his eye. Goku was flying on the Nimbus towards the peak of the mountain grinning widely.

"Oh no, you don't" shouted the Ox king before trying to punch Goku with his enormous fist. The boy jumped from the cloud and avoided getting hit by mere inches. He began charging towards his enormous opponent as soon as his feet touched the ground. Yamcha soon joined him and they kicked the giant on each leg. They expected him to lose his balance but to their surprised he didn't even budge. Heck, he hardly noticed their attacks.

"Hehehe, that tickled" he chuckled.

"This guy's as hard as a rock" thought Goku as both he and Yamcha dodged his fists "But his attacks are too slow, looks like he has not fought seriously for a long time."

Goku and Yamcha dodged continuously and sometimes landed their own hit too but their attacks did little more than faze him.

"We have to escape!" shouted Yamcha to Goku while dodging a kick "He will kill us if we don't." The bandit did a back flip and turned to run away while Goku hopped upon Nimbus and beckoned the cloud to fly. "Wait for us!" called Bulma, Oolong and Puar as they got into their vehicle and started the engine.

"FROM WHERE DID YOU GET THAT CLOUD, KID?" thundered the Ox king making them stop dead in their tracks.

* * *

><p>Three space pods crash landed on Frieza Planet #208 creating craters several meters wide in diameter. The planet known as #208 happened to be barren, lacking much vegetation. Its sky was a shade of orange and its inhabitants consisted of many primitive organisms. But the most advanced of them were the 'psychos'. The original name of the species and their planet is unknown; the frost demons had took over the planet a long time ago and named the planet as well as its inhabitants. It was initially named as 'Chill Planet #25' but was constantly renamed in accordance with the frost demon under whose territory it fell. They were one of the few people who gave in to the demands of the Arcosians without resisting and hence were one of the few that prevented being wiped out, they were serving the frost demons sincerely since then and thus it was the first time that a rebellion had been reported from their planet. The 'psychos' were proud of the fact that one of them, the one named Guldo was a proud member of the 'Ginyu Force', Frieza's elite fighting team.<p>

'Psychos' were strange creatures. They were green skinned, four eyed and were mostly about only two feet tall. Some of them could also use strange psychic powers and thus the species earned the name 'psychos'.

When the three Saiyans came out from their respective space pods they were met with a sickening sight. Hundreds of psychos were lying dead here and there. Among the corpses there were a couple of Frieza's soldiers that had died too. It appeared that their scouters had detected their deaths at a planet in Frieza's territory and thus had sent the word that a revolt had broken out.

"Hey, Vegeta" said Nappa scratching his bald head "What do you think happened here?"

"A-hem, probably" began Vegeta with a stoic expression "this planet had a visitor." He tapped upon the button on his scouter as his brows furrowed. "What!?" he exclaimed as a reading appeared on the device's green lens "A power level of… ten thousand!"

"Tch tch, the scouter must be malfunctioning" said Raditz "Even that freak Guldo is not that strong! I seriously doubt their species can produce warriors with such power."

"Perhaps I have not made myself clear" growled Vegeta glaring at Raditz causing the younger Saiyan goosebumps "I said he is a visitor. Whoever he is, he's not from this planet."

"Hehehe, I am eager to test my new strength" said Nappa flexing his muscles "We all must have improved since our last year mission at Leonardo."

"Let's see" said Vegeta before tapping the button at his scouter a couple of times.

"Impressive" he smirked "Your power level is forty five hundred, Nappa. And yours jumped to eight hundred, Raditz."

Hearing that, a couple of grins made their way towards both the Saiyan's faces.

"Be on your guard" ordered the prince "I may be more than the visitor could handle but you two would make an easy prey for him."

Suddenly the sound of clapping could be heard by the Saiyans as all three of them turned their heads to see a tall green skinned man standing on a high cliff.

* * *

><p>"Eh?" asked Goku confused.<p>

"I said; from where did you get that cloud?" inquired the Ox king.

"A man named Kamesenin gave it to me" replied the young boy truthfully.

"How do I believe you?" asked the giant.

"Because I am telling you to" said Goku.

"Hmm" grumbled the Ox king thoughtfully. His eyes fell on the red stick on Goku's back and he suddenly spoke out loud "Gohan gave you that power pole, didn't he?"

"You mean, Grandpa? Yep, he gave it to me before he died."

"What!? You are Gohan's grandson!?" exclaimed the giant before his expression turned into one of sadness "And…and…Gohan died." He took out his handkerchief and blew his nose a couple of times and blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"How do you know my Grandpa?" asked Goku.

"Your Grandpa and I both were the students of the great Master Roshi who you know as Kamesenin."

"You must be Gyu Maoo!" exclaimed Goku "Grandpa told me a lot about you…"

"Hehehe, sounds like Gohan, always admiring the skill of others but never boasting about his own abilities. Hey, kid" called the giant "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Huh?"

"Do you know where Master Roshi lives?"

"Sort of" said Goku scratching his head.

"Ha ha, this is great!" exclaimed the Ox king jumping with excitement "I will finally be able to live in my castle and also get to see my master!"

Yamcha, Bulma and the others seemed quite taken aback by the recent turn of events but were happy nonetheless. "That kid makes acquaintances with almost everyone" said Oolong in amazement "First me, then Yamcha, then the Ox king!"

"Yeah" grinned Yamcha "It's almost impossible to remain enemies with someone as cheerful and friendly Goku is."

"Hey, kid" said the giant in a friendly manner "I want you to bring Master Kamesenin here with you. And also, will you please search for my daughter with the help of that cloud of yours and bring her back to me? I can't find my poor girl anywhere."

"But how do I recognize her?" asked Goku. Gyu Maoo took out a photo of hers and handed it to Goku. "Her name is Chichi" he said "You can recognize her with the help of this picture."

"Okay, Mr. Gyu Maoo" said Goku before shaking hands with the giant. He was on the Nimbus all this time so he had not much problem in shaking hands with a man many times taller than him. He then directed the Nimbus to fly around the Fire Mountain in hopes of finding Chichi.

"HELP ME!" shrieked a small girl as Goku hurried over to the source of the sound. He arrived just in time to witness a T-Rex chasing after a small girl. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she wailed before turning around and unleashing a sharp blade which was attached to her helmet upon the hungry monster. The blade neatly cut the dinosaur's neck and thus separated his head from his body. "Aaaargh! What have I done!?" she cried. The girl closed her eyes shut and fired a beam of energy from her helmet. The beam hit the monster's corpse and disintegrated it to particles.

"She didn't need any help after all, did she?" mumbled Goku. He looked at Chichi's photo in his hand and then at the girl. He looked at the photo again and then again at the girl.

"You are Chichi! Aren't you?" he exclaimed realizing who the girl was.

"Yes, I am" she said blinking "How do you know my name?"

"Your daddy has sent me here to bring you back home" explained Goku "Climb onto my Nimbus."

"What is Nimbus?"

"His name is Nimbus" said Goku pointing towards the yellow magical object "You can travel through the sky with its help but you have to be pure hearted or else you will fall right through it."

"Don't worry. You have to be pure hearted when your father is as strict as the Ox king" she said climbing onto the Nimbus besides Goku.

"We have to go get Mr. Roshi first in order for him to extinguish the fire near your castle" explained Goku as the couple made their way towards the place Goku had last seen the old man. On arriving at the spot the duo searched for the hermit but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Now what, Goku?" asked Chichi.

"I know" replied the little warrior pointing to the rising sun "the last time I saw him he and his turtle went towards that direction."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Chichi.

"Yep."

They began their flight towards where Goku thought Roshi would be. "Would you mind if we travel a bit faster?" asked Goku. Chichi shook his head in response. "Here we go" shouted Goku enthusiastically as Nimbus rocketed forward. Chichi was not prepared for this as she lost her balance and began to fall down.

"GOKU, HELP ME" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Goku immediately directed Nimbus downwards at blinding speeds. He caught her neatly in his arms just in time. "Are you alright?" he asked concernedly putting her down on the magical cloud. "Yes I am" she replied without noticing that she was blushing. "I think I am in love" she thought dreamily.

It was not long before they spotted a little house on an island. Goku and Chichi went inside the house to find none other than Master Roshi watching some _exercise_ tapes on the television.

"Hehehe, great workout, girls!" he chuckled without noticing Goku and Chichi enter through the door.

"Hello, Mister" greeted Goku.

"Oh, it's you" the hermit said turning around as he recognized the voice "I see you have some business with me."

"Yes" spoke Chichi "My father wants to meet you."

"Now, who happens to be your father?" Roshi asked adjusting his sunglasses.

"My father's name is Gyu Maoo" replied Chichi.

"Gyu Maoo, eh? What on Earth does that big lug need me for?"

"He wants you to put out the fire at Fire Mountain" said Goku.

"I see" said Roshi "It's been a long time since I have seen your father, Chichi. It sure brings back memories."

"How do you know my name?" asked the little girl.

"Do you think Gyu Maoo didn't invite me when you were born? I even had to change your diapers for once, hehe. I couldn't recognize you now because I haven't met you since then."

They all went outside after chatting for some time. Goku and Chichi then boarded the Nimbus. Roshi tried too but he fell right through it.

"I am not surprised" spoke Turtle which made Chichi laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Roshi yelled back angrily.

"So, how will you come with us, Master Roshi?" asked Goku.

"Don't worry, I will use my Magic Carpet." Then turning towards Turtle the martial artist said "Take care, friend. I will be back in a while."

"Yes, Master" replied the ancient reptile.

So Goku and Chichi made their way back towards the Ox king on Nimbus while Master Roshi used his Magic Carpet to travel on.

* * *

><p>"Why are you clapping, you buffoon?" asked Nappa angrily.<p>

"There is someone here with the audacity that he is claiming that he is more than I can handle. I really find that much courage admirable" replied the visitor calmly ignoring the insult in Nappa's question as he kept on walking towards the Saiyans. Raditz and Nappa stepped back as they realized that he was the one whose power level their scouters had detected earlier. Vegeta frowned at their cowardly ways.

"Who are you, Namek?" questioned the prince recognizing his opponent's species by his antenna and the pink patches on his arms. He looked very much like the demon Piccolo that once roamed the Earth and was wearing a sort of metallic armor. Of course, Vegeta didn't know about that part.

"You are wrong, my friend" proclaimed the visitor "I am…a Super Namek!"

"What?" Vegeta asked raising his brows.

"I am a Super Namek! My power exceeds well beyond your limitations, Saiyan. So I advise you to not show the foolishness of extreme degree by battling me. I am feeling extremely kind today so I will let you leave this planet in one piece if you bow before me and admit my superiority."

Vegeta kept on listening to the Namek until an eerie smile crept to his face. He then suddenly began chuckling before breaking into a dark laughter that send shivers down his comrades' spines. When Vegeta laughed like that it was never a good sign.

"I am pleased that the legend of the Super Saiyan has traveled far and wide" spoke the prince "So much has the legend affected other races that they have created their own versions of it. The next thing I know there would emerge a Super Psycho. A Super Namek, indeed." Vegeta spat at the last sentence making his opponent lose his cool.

"For your information, a Super Namek is no legend, it is real" retorted the Namekian "An example is in front of you. You see, thousands of years ago their lived some Nameks with extreme fighting abilities and prowess. They were known as Super Nameks. Soon the Super Nameks were enlightened as the realization struck them that they were superior to their other Namek counterparts, that is, the dragon clan and the warrior clan. They need not follow the mindless morals that the other Nameks followed. They…A-hem, _we_ started expressing our supremacy over the other Nameks which they did not take well. One fateful day they gathered the Drag… excuse me, used the dragon clan's magic to transport us all to different parts of the universe. We established our authority on the _fortunate _planets we landed upon and ruled them for centuries. Myself, Kastar, landed on a planet named Shani."

"I don't believe you. How is that you are still young after being living for thousands of years as you claim?" questioned Vegeta.

"You see when the people of my planet were advanced enough to create spaceships I began to travel around the universe. I still couldn't find Namek anywhere. I was extremely old at that time and my power had diminished greatly but I was strong nonetheless. My journey bore a good result as I found this planet a few days ago. Some of its inhabitants had special powers over time which they used well against me but needless to say their efforts were futile. One cannot conquer a Super Namek with pathetic mind games. Nameks are highly intelligent beings, well, most of them. I found a way to reverse myself to the form I was in when I was expelled from Namek. I forced them to use their mysterious powers and with the addition of my magical abilities I was able to recover my youth. I have felt great power since then and I think I will test them on you. I have heard Saiyans are quite strong, you should make good punching bags. I haven't tested my new powers in a true way, yet. I only got to use my power on a couple of soldiers of a so-called tyrant Frieza."

"So, it seems you haven't come across Frieza, Kastar. As much as I hate the lizard I would have been glad if he had put you in your place. Now it seems that I would have to do that myself" growled Vegeta.

"I don't believe you can do that, Saiyan" retorted Kastar "I sense that your power is far less than mine."

"You don't believe this is my full power, now, do you?" chuckled Vegeta.

"What do you mean?" asked Kastar.

Vegeta ignored the question and turned to Raditz and Nappa. "Don't jump in unless I tell you to do so. This is my fight, understood?" he spoke. His fellow Saiyans nodded in response. Vegeta then widened his stance. He balled his fists on his sides and began powering up as veins bulged on his forehead. Gusts of winds started blowing around the Saiyan as his power rose to amazing heights. Rocks began levitating around him only to be crushed to dust on coming in contact with his blazing aura. Raditz and Nappa were sent flying from their feet by the energy emanating from their prince while Kastar found it hard to keep his footing. "His power is unbelievable!" the Super Namek yelled in his mind while shielding his eyes with his arms from the debris.

"Hyaah haah haah ha" Vegeta laughed evilly as he stopped powering up "Hail the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"Here they come" informed Puar to the group as she lowered the binoculars from her eyes. Soon the figures of Goku, Chichi and Master Roshi were visible in the sky. They all landed down from their respective means of transportation.

"Hello, Master Roshi" greeted the Ox king politely.

"Save hello for later, you big cow" scolded the hermit angrily waving his stick "I don't like what I am hearing nowadays. You kill innocent people just because of a stupid treasure. Is this what I have taught you?"

"Sorry, Master" apologized Gyu Maoo as tears began to fall uncontrollably from his eyes "I j-just got c-carried away, boohoohoohoo."

"I can't believe what I am seeing" grunted Oolong rubbing his eyes to make sure his vision was clear. "The renowned and fearsome Ox king is apologizing in front of a scrawny old man."

"Don't forget, Oolong that Master Roshi is no ordinary man. He is arguably the strongest living person on this planet" spoke Yamcha watching as Roshi patted Gyu Maoo on the arm and apparently forgave him.

"Are you sure?" asked Bulma wondering how on Earth could this scrawny old man be that strong. "I am positive" replied Yamcha.

"Now then, why do you need me, Gyu Maoo?" asked Roshi.

"You see, I can't get into my castle as it is surrounded by those flames" explained the giant "I want you to extinguish this fire."

"Really? Well, it's a shame you couldn't extinguish it yourselves but I sure would be happy to help my student" replied the hermit as he unbuttoned his shirt. He soon threw it on the ground as his clotheless torso became visible.

"Hehehe, how do ya like my muscles, Bulma?" shouted Roshi in a dirty manner.

"Just mind your business, old geyser" Bulma muttered back angrily wondering how this dirty old man was a respected martial artist.

"Kids these days" mused the hermit as he faced the Fire Mountain "They don't even respect their elders."

Roshi then began concentrating energy. The old man gritted his teeth as his frail and weak looking body buffed up. His muscles became enormously enlarged as the others gaped in amazement. He joined the wrists of his hands with both of his palms facing forward.

"Ka…" he spoke bringing his hands to his hips. Yamcha's eyes widened as he identified the technique. "Guys, I think Master Roshi is going to use the legendary Kamehameha wave! I never thought I would be fortunate enough to witness this technique with my own eyes!" he spoke aloud.

"Me…" blue energy began to glow between Roshi's hands.

"Haa….Me…" the energy became even brighter as blue light escaped from between his fingers.

"Haaaa!" he shot his hands forward as a bright blue beam of energy emerged from them. The beam crashed into Fire Mountain resulting in a thunderous explosion. All the people present there shielded their eyes from the dazzling bright light from the blast. When the smoke cleared, nor the Fire Mountain was visible neither the castle could be seen.

"Master, you destroyed my castle!" complained the Ox king.

"I guess I overdid it a little, hehehe" grinned Roshi goofily rubbing the back of his head "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Master" said Gyu Maoo "I can always build a new home."

Meanwhile, Goku was quite amazed by Roshi's Kamehameha wave and he couldn't help but try it out himself.

"Kamehameha!" he shouted throwing his hands forward like Roshi did but nothing happened.

"Don't worry, son" thought the hermit as he watched Goku fail once again "You will learn it with practice. It didn't take me fifty years to master the Kamehameha wave for nothing. It sure is a difficult technique."

"Kaa…" Goku tried once again exactly imitating how Roshi had performed the attack.

"Me…" he tensed his body with his hands besides his hip.

"Haa….Me…"

"HAAAA!" he shouted throwing his hands forward as a thin beam of energy erupted from them. The beam collided with Yamcha's bus thus crushing it. Master Roshi's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in amazement at how easily Goku had learnt the difficult technique.

"But it wasn't even close to as big as Master Roshi's" pouted Goku. Yamcha, Gyu Maoo, Puar and Oolong were astonished at the little boy's feat while Roshi was immensely impressed. "That kid has excellent potential" thought Roshi "And he appears to be innocent too. Maybe, it won't hurt me to start taking students once again. Heck, I think I have gone rusty, it will do me good too."

"Goku" he called out loud "How would you like to be my student? Think about it, you want to get strong, don't you? With my training your already brilliant fighting skills would get enhanced even further."

"Sure, I would be very happy to train under someone who had also trained my Grandpa" replied Goku excitedly.

"Hmm, your Grandpa trained under me?" spoke Roshi "Then that must mean… you're Gohan's grandson! How is he doing?"

"He died a long time ago."

"I am sorry" Roshi apologized "Time really seems to pass at such a quick pace. It appears to be just tomorrow when he was a silly little kid

"Hey, Master Roshi" chimed in Yamcha "Would you mind training me, also?"

"But I stopped taking students a long time ago, young man" replied the hermit.

"But Master Roshi, you accepted me as your student just now" complained Goku "Please accept Yamcha too. He is also a strong and skilled fighter, trust me. I have fought him once."

"Okay-okay, I accept Yamcha too, alright?" agreed Master Roshi much to the delight of the bandit "But aren't you a desert bandit, Yamcha? I have heard about you and I am not very pleased by your profession."

"I am sorry, Master Roshi. I promise I will mend my evil ways. From now on, I will never rob anyone. This day marks the end of Yamcha, the desert bandit and marks the start of Yamcha the turtle student!" Yamcha shouted rather dramatically making Roshi chuckle.

"Alright, I forgive you, Mister" said the hermit as Yamcha grinned happily.

"Looks like I will soon surpass you in strength, Goku" the former bandit said cockily.

"You mean I am currently stronger than you, Yamcha?" asked Goku.

"Y-yes I think so" replied Yamcha. "That was pretty obvious" he thought scratching his chin.

"Hey, Goku" called out Bulma. The blue haired genius had gone off to search for the Dragon Ball in the remains of the castle after Roshi had used his Kamehameha wave. She now held the six-star Dragon Ball in her palm "I found the six-star ball, now only one Dragon Ball remains to be found."

"That's great" Goku replied happily "I would be finally able to see the Dragon."

"Goku, what are Dragon Balls?" asked Chichi. "They are magical objects" explained Goku "When all seven are gathered a Dragon appears and grants any one wish."

"Wow" said Chichi wondering what she would wish for if she had the chance.

"Hey, Goku" Gyu Maoo suddenly said "You and Chichi get along so nicely, how would you like to marry my daughter?"

"Marry?" asked Goku confusedly wondering if it was a sort of eatable.

"Yes, how would you like to marry my daughter?"

"I would be glad to" Goku replied.

"And you, Chichi?" Ox king asked.

"I think I will be alright too" she replied shyly.

"But aren't they a bit young for that?" asked Oolong.

"I meant them to get married when they grow up" explained Gyu Maoo.

* * *

><p>A blue skinned midget was ordering around his two subjects, Shu, a dog dressed as a Ninja and Mai, a tall young girl.<p>

"All the other six Dragon Balls are gathered in one place, Emperor Pilaf" informed Mai scanning a sort of map.

"Excellent" spoke Pilaf rubbing his hands "Shu, set the co-ordinates for…" Pilaf paused to take a look at the map "…for Fire Mountain."

The three people were travelling in a huge aircraft that had all the luxuries of a castle in addition.

"But sire" complained Shu "Isn't that where the Ox king lives? He will kill us if he finds that we want to take his Dragon Balls."

"Don't worry, Shu" spoke the blue emperor "My aircraft is designed with weaponry such advanced that we can take down an entire army without much effort."

"If you say so" muttered Shu setting the aircraft's course towards Fire Mountain.

"Finally, I would become the rightful ruler of the world" thought Pilaf chuckling at the prospect.

* * *

><p>A thin and tall man was passing through a town. The people of the town proved themselves to be quite hospitable. The man was fed and warmed in the Mayor's house. The town was famous for its hospitality but ironically guests were very rare at the place. When the man was about to leave the town he found a couple of goons bullying the townsfolk.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" growled the skinnier of the two kicking down the baskets of fruits "These grapes are sour."

"How can you be so wasteful?" interrupted the man.

"Who are you to question the Rabbit gang?" the fatter of the two asked.

"My name is Nam" replied the man "And I am a visitor to this town."

"That's why" spoke the skinnier one. "Let's teach him not to mess with the rabbit gang" spoke the fatter one cracking his knuckles. The duo began to walk towards Nam as he fell into a battle stance.

"Just try to resist us, skin and bones" mocked the skinny one as he tried to punch Nam in the gut. However, his fist was neatly caught. Nam punched his opponent on the jaw knocking the wind out of him, he fell on the ground unconscious. The fatter one swung his fist wildly at Nam which he ducked under. The tall warrior casually punched the fat goon in the stomach making him double over. The goon was on his knees clutching his gut in pain.

"N…now you've done it!" he said angrily while taking out a mobile phone from his pocket. He dialed a number and spoke "Boss, come to sector 5-C. We have got an abnormally strong man here. He knocked Scrawny unconscious in one attack."

"Okay, Chubby, I am on my way" the Boss squeaked back. Chubby then shook Scrawny awake and informed him that the Boss was about to come.

"This Boss seems to be quite strong" Nam thought as all the townsfolk went inside their homes and shut their doors and windows. The place was now completely deserted "It would prove to be a good test of my strength."

Soon a rather fancy looking car made itself visible on the road. The car's front was shaped like a rabbit's face.

"Beware" a little girl shouted from her house's window "Don't let the Boss touch you with his hand or you will be turned into a carrot." The girl's mother soon appeared and closed the window shut. Nam couldn't make out whether the girl was joking or was serious but he decided to heed her advice nonetheless. Soon a rabbit wearing black sunglasses appeared from the car. He jumped high into the air and landed just in front of Nam.

"How would you like to forget about all this fighting and shake hands in truce, Mister?" offered the Rabbit Boss. Nam was just about to shake hands with him when he remembered what the girl had said. He immediately backed away and shouted "Why would I want to touch you and become a carrot?!"

"Hehehe" the Boss chuckled "So you know my little secret already. Then I think I would have to touch you forcibly."

"Touch me!" the Boss shouted beginning a series of quick punches but neither of them hit their target. The ones that got through were made sure by Nam to connect only with the clothed region of his body. Nam then jumped high into the air in an attempt to escape but to his surprise the rabbit jumped equally high.

"You don't hope to beat a rabbit in jumping now, do you?" the Boss chuckled swiping at Nam in the air but Nam ducked under. When the duo landed Nam noticed some construction work from the corner of his eye. He immediately hopped on some wet cement and shouted "Looking for me, donkey-ears?"

The boss angered by Nam's insult dived forward at him with both of his hands forward. Nam hopped back just in time which took a lot of strength considering the cement had begun to dry around his feet. The Boss Rabbit's hands went deep into the cement which he quickly withdrew but unfortunately for him a thin layer of cement dried on his fur.

"Waaa" he wailed looking at his hands with horror "what have you done?!"

Nam soon tied the Rabbit gang with ropes as the Boss wasn't able to resist in the slightest with his Magic touch gone for the time being. Nam dragged them to the nearest police station and made the Inspector arrest the trio. It appeared that the police was helpless against the gang earlier but now with Boss Rabbit's ability to touch gone they had no problem in dealing with them whatsoever. Gloves made of some sort of plastic material were plastered permanently to Boss Rabbit's hands so as to ensure no further terror from the criminal. The Rabbit gang would now spend the rest of their lives gossiping and working with their fellow criminals in prison.

The townsfolk were extremely happy with Nam and organized a feast for him. He ate to his heart's content and packed the rest of the food to bring it back with him to his village. Nam's village was suffering from a serious famine due to lack of rains and a horrible drought.

"My training with Mr. Bora has really bore fruit" he muttered to himself making his way back to his village after thanking all the townsfolk "I have gotten really strong. If I train with my friends in the village regularly I may actually win the World Martial Arts Tournament. The prize money hopefully will be enough to buy enough quantities of water to last our village for a few years."

**What is this World Martial Arts Tournament that Nam hopes to enter? What horrendous plans Pilaf has in store for our heroes? Would Vegeta be able to destroy this 'Super Namek' or is he trying to bite more than he can chew? What are Tien and Chiaotzu doing?**

**Find out on 'The Z Fighters' Chronicles.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or favorite my story. The next chapter will mark the end of the Dragon Ball Saga. The World Tournament Saga would be next. Tell me if you find some mistakes which I have committed. Criticism is also welcome as it will hopefully help me turn into a better writer. Here is a list of Power Levels.**

Ox king: 165

Master Roshi (Full power Kamehameha wave): 270

Master Roshi: ?

Nappa: 4500

Raditz: 800

Kastar: 9000

Vegeta: ?

Nam: 38

Scrawny: 4

Chubby: 6

Boss Rabbit: 15

Average Namek (Dragon Clan): 350

Average Namek (Warrior Clan): 1200

Average Saiyan: 1500

Average human: 3

**I will post the next chapter on 5 ****February 2015. I will try to be more regular in my updates after my exams would be over, that is from the end of March but it could result in shortened chapters. Now I will answer some comments.**

Oscurolight: Can't wait to see what happens next. Will chichi have a bigger role in your story? And also what are mark (Mr. Satan) and lapis (android 17) and lazuli (android 18) doing? You could give more detail about Tien and Chiaotzu's past and explain how Yamcha's gynophobia originated.

Author: Yes, chi chi will have a little bit bigger role in this story than in cannon. I will include mr. satan in the next saga. While lapis and lazuli will be introduced in the red ribbon army saga. I have taken your advise into account and I will give details about Tien and Chiaotzu's past in the next chapter. As for Yamcha's gynophobia it is nothing more than being extremely nervous.

Anonymous: Well good job with the story so far. Update soon.

Author: Thanks for the appreciation :) And I will try to be more regular in updates after my examinations will get over, okay. This chapter was a bit late due to connection problem in my home.

**Until the mext chapter, good bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Dragon at last!

**Chapter 5 The Dragon at last!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am sorry, I was a little late. I was supposed to post this couple of days ago but there was some schoolwork I had to do and then fanfiction went down. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Ball Saga: Part 5<strong>

"Why don't you all stay at my house for the night?" offered Gyu Maoo.

"But didn't your castle get destroyed by Roshi's Kamehameha wave?" asked Bulma.

"Can't you take the name of yours elders with some respect?!" shouted the hermit angrily.

"Sorry, Master" spoke the Ox king pinching his ears.

"It's okay" replied Roshi "You don't need to apologize on her behalf."

Gyu Maoo realized that he still hadn't replied Bulma's question yet so he said "I have got another castle where I and Chichi live together. Of course, it is not as big as my previous one but it is sure big enough to shelter dozens of people for the night."

"So let's get there fast. I have been feeling quite cold since the fire was put out" said Puar.

"Me, too" agreed Oolong shivering.

* * *

><p>Vegeta dashed towards Kastar at blinding speeds. The Super Namek didn't even have the time to blink as a punch connected to his stomach. He doubled over coughing some blood. The prince followed kicking him high into the air. He appeared above Kastar and kicked him down with both of his legs. The Namek crashed into the ground creating a huge crater. Vegeta began blasting rapidly down towards his enemy. The blasts connected with their target throwing up huge clouds of smoke. Vegeta then held his hands to his right side as purple energy began to crackle between them.<p>

"GALICK GUN!" he roared throwing his hands forward as a thick purple beam of energy advanced towards his grounded opponent. The beam collided with the lying Namek resulting in a huge explosion which shook the entire planet. The shockwave which followed sent Nappa and Raditz flying off their feet.

"That takes care of him" mumbled Vegeta panting a little due to his continuous attacks. "Nappa, Raditz" he called "let's get back to that lazy lizard and inform him that we have taken care of the little uprising."

Before the fellow Saiyans could respond a yellow beam of energy raced towards Vegeta almost out of nowhere. The prince narrowly avoided it but his shoulder took the full brunt of the attack.

"Argh" he winced in pain as blood began to flow freely from his wound. Kastar soon came into his view. The Namek had a smug look on his face. The heavy armor over his gi was missing and he had almost doubled in size. "His power! It has increased immensely!" the prince thought looking at the reading on his scouter.

"That's impossible!" wondered aloud Nappa.

"Vegeta poured all his strength into that attack" said Raditz in astonishment "And he is totally unhurt except for a few cuts and bruises!"

"I see you have powered up" spoke Vegeta regaining his calm demeanor "But there's no way you can defeat the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Kastar barely smiled in response angering the prince. "Time to wipe that smirk of your face!" shouted Vegeta rushing towards the Namek. He began showering rapid punches to his opponent. But Kastar dodged them almost effortlessly bending from side to side. Vegeta suddenly kneed the Namek in the gut causing him to double over.

"Haha" said Vegeta "You weren't so tough after all." Kastar slowly straightened with a smile on his face. "Is that the best you have got?" he mocked.

Vegeta responded by trying to punch the Namek in the face but his hand was caught by the wrist. The Saiyan immediately punched with his other hand but it was caught in the same way. Kastar then rammed his head with the Saiyan's making him back away. The Namek followed with a roundhouse kick below the Saiyans already damaged shoulder resulting in a sickening crunch. Vegeta howled in pain as his arm hung from his shoulder lifelessly. "I think your little friend here is having some problems" Kastar said looking towards Raditz and Nappa "He could use some help."

The two Saiyans dashed towards Kastar to attack but as soon as they reached him he suddenly vanished from their sight. "Looking for me?" spoke Kastar reappearing behind them and elbowing them on the back. "So…fast!" was all that Raditz and Nappa's minds could register before they were sent crashing down towards the ground.

"That was easy; I think I don't even… argh!" Kastar's train of thoughts broke as a blast connected to his back hurling him forward.

"Never turn your back to a Saiyan, Kastar!" Vegeta shouted with his working hand outstretched. Kastar soon stopped his involuntarily flight. He turned around bearing his pointed teeth in anger.

"Why you!?" shouted he dashing towards Vegeta. The Namek began pummeling the bruise and battered Saiyan mercilessly.

"Double Sunday!" shouted Raditz. Kastar stopped attacking Vegeta and turned around just in time to get hit by a couple of orange energy beams. "Wha…" Kastar exclaimed as the attack struck him painfully. The beams were quite concentrated and were quite a bit strong but they didn't do much to damage the Super Namek.

"Quite a powerful attack from such a weak opponent" applauded Kastar quite amused by the attack.

"Damn it! It didn't even scratch him" growled Raditz.

"Don't worry. Your turn will come too but first I have to take care of this _prince_ of yours" Kastar said menacingly. He turned but found that Vegeta was missing. Judging from previous encounters he immediately turned to the side to block any blast that the prince would fire. But Vegeta surprised him by appearing above. The prince grabbed Kastar's neck with his tail in a chokehold.

"Nappa, Raditz!" the prince shouted "Attack him now!" The duo obliged rushing towards the Namek. Kastar reacted quickly by elbowing Vegeta repeatedly making him lose his hold on him. He kicked the prince away and hammered the approaching Raditz down by inter wining both of his fists. Nappa meanwhile was charging an attack. "Take this" he shouted opening his mouth wide as yellow energy crackled there "Break Cannon!" A destructive yellow beam erupted from his mouth colliding with the Namek and exploding violently.

"There's no point he would survive my ultimate technique. And even if he does he will be quite injured. I would enjoy killing him slowly and painfully, Hehehe" mumbled Nappa whilst darkly chuckling to himself at the prospect of ripping the Namek into pieces. However, Nappa's assumption proved to be wrong as a hard punch connected with his stomach. The former general coughed blood as he was soon punched brutally to the jaw sending him flying.

"All of your attacks are really ticking me off" growled Kastar. He suddenly noticed Vegeta dashing towards him from the corner of his eye. The prince had his working hand pulled back. Kastar lazily tried to block the expected punch but it was a feint. Vegeta kicked the Namek in the ribs making him reel in pain. Kastar retaliated by firing thin beams of energy from his eyes which Vegeta easily dodged.

"You have got strength" spoke Vegeta head butting Kastar on the forehead "But you haven't got much skill. Your moves are very predictable. I guess thousands of years without battles make you rusty."

"Shut up!" growled Kastar angrily trying to kick Vegeta which he jumped above. He suddenly received a blast from Raditz on his back which didn't do much in damaging him but made him lose focus. The prince took advantage of an opening to kick Kastar on the neck. Raditz and Nappa soon began blasting repeatedly at Kastar while Vegeta backed away to catch his breath. Kastar deflected or blocked most of the blasts and the ones that got through didn't do much damage but it was clear that he was wearing out of energy.

"I won't last long like this" he thought shooting a couple of small blasts towards Nappa and Raditz knocking them out "I must plan for a way to defeat them, quick!" Soon he was met with a devastating blow to the back of his head by Vegeta. The prince followed by hammering Kastar down with his fists. Kastar suddenly stretched his hand long and caught Vegeta by his ankle on his way down taking the Saiyan by surprise. He regained composure before colliding with the ground and landed on both of his feet while retracting his hand to bring Vegeta near. The prince was drawn helplessly towards his opponent. As soon as he came near the Namek loosened his grip on his ankle and used his other hand's elbow to hit the Saiyan flush on his chin sending him flying. The impact of the attack was so hard that Vegeta barely avoided his neck from getting snapped.

"Time to finish this!" declared Kastar pressing his hands together. The Namek slowly separated his hands as a blue orb of energy became visible. Kastar held his hands wider as the orb of energy became even bigger. "Ball of…" he spoke holding the attack with both of his hands like a big ball, he then held the ball of energy over his head preparing to throw it "…DOOM!" he screamed launching the ball towards Vegeta with all his might. The blast raced towards Vegeta at an extremely fast pace. The prince immediately realized that the ball was too fast to dodge. The Saiyan acted quickly by throwing a small blast of his own in the approaching attack's direction. "No!" exclaimed Kastar as Vegeta's attack collided with the ball mid way making it explode beforehand. BOOM! The whole sky lighted up from the thunderous explosion. Vegeta, Kastar, Raditz and Nappa, all were hurled away by the tremendous shockwave.

As fate would have it Raditz tumbled upon the landscape until coming to rest near a sword. "It must belong to the psychos" he thought while slowly getting up. Being the farthest when Kastar's attack exploded he was damaged the least. "I was told by someone that they hold swords and blades sacred for a stupid reason. Hehehe, this sword looks to be pretty sharp" he mumbled. He noticed Kastar slowly getting up not far from him. Picking up the sword the long haired Saiyan made his way to the coughing and exhausted Namek.

"Sp-spare me, let me live" Kastar begged. The Namek clearly was in no condition to fight. He had put a lot of power behind his attack in an attempt to obliterate Vegeta. Of course, it had made him exhausted. He had never expected to take half the brunt of his own attack. "Hehehe, why should I?" chuckled Raditz menacingly. Just as the Saiyan prepared to cut his opponent into pieces his scouter beeped twice.

"Now-now, Raditz" rang a cold voice in his eyepiece "You shouldn't be in such haste."

"L-lord Frieza?" Raditz asked in a tone of fear.

"Yes, indeed" the tyrant replied "I was getting a little bored so I decided to check on my little pet monkeys and wasn't I surprised?"

"So much for calling us _little_, even Vegeta is taller than him" thought Raditz with a frown. "Yes, My Lord?" he asked aloud.

"Vegeta was defeated. That was surprising, but after all what is the best we can expect from the prince of all monkeys" Frieza chuckled "But monkey or not, he is obviously the strongest fighter in my empire after the Ginyu force, Zarbon, Dodoria and Cui."

"Yes, but this Namek was stronger than we imagined" spoke the Saiyan. Kastar chuckled hearing that. "Shut up" Raditz hissed at him making him stop.

"I would like to appoint the Namek as a fighting elite. If he refuses, kill him" explained Frieza "I am recently running short of strong warriors."

With that, the transmission ended. "Don't kill me!" Kastar immediately shouted "I will work for this Frieza guy, just d-don't kill me…"

"You are very lucky, you know that?" Raditz spat with disgust "You will follow us with your spaceship. Don't try anything funny, you don't know this Frieza."

"Really?" asked Kastar angry at the way Raditz was talking with him just because he was currently out of strength "How strong is he?"

"He is more than thirty times stronger than you are. Even if you kill us after regaining your strength he will hunt you down and will make sure that you get a slow and painful death."

"Then how come he has sent you here to fight me instead of coming himself?" inquired the Namek "Couldn't you tell him to come and help you when I was appearing to be winning?"

"Because he is a couch potato, that's why" replied Raditz in disgust "He merely sits on his throne and lets others do his dirty work. He hasn't fought in decades. If we had told him through our scouters to come and help he would most probably send Zarbon to kill us for our incompetence. And now please don't ask who Zarbon is."

"Okay, I think I will come along" Kastar admitted "Lead the way."

"But first I would have to check on Vegeta and Nappa" replied Raditz. The two made their way towards a heavily injured Nappa and an unconscious Vegeta and told the former general what happened. "Aww, so we never get to kill the Namek, do we?" grumbled Nappa earning a glare from Kastar.

Nappa's blood thirst was something he had earned from his heritage. He remembered his father telling him, 'kill or be killed'. Most of the Saiyans were ruthless and cruel, Nappa was no exception. He was extremely short tempered since his childhood. Once, when he was just a child he was very good friends with a Saiyan named Tomatus. One day he got in a quarrel with him and accidentally killed him. He was extremely sad and unhappy of his deed. He returned home and told his father about the crime he committed. Instead of the expected anger he received appreciation. His father said that he had deemed himself worthy of calling himself a true Saiyan. Nappa's father soon got into a fight with Tomatus' father about the incident and killed him too. A little child was exposed to such horrible atmosphere that it didn't take long for him to transform into a devil himself. He rose to great heights in the Saiyan Empire and went on to become the army general.

Raditz put the unconscious Vegeta in a space pod. He, Nappa and Kastar then went into their respective space pods too and began their journey towards Frieza Planet #001.

* * *

><p>"Finally…Finally, I…would become the rightful ruler of the universe!" Pilaf chuckled darkly "I will wipe the Earth of all tall people! Except Mai, of course. She has served me long enough to deserve to die."<p>

**Flashback**

"Pilaf, darling" his mother spoke lovingly "What would you want to grow up and become?"

"I will rule the world!" a nine year old Pilaf exclaimed.

"Ha-ha, first go and look yourself in the mirror, Mr. Emperor" his father mocked "Not even a foot tall and dreaming of ruling the world. If I were you, I would focus more on my studies. I will kick you out of the house if you fail this time too."

Pilaf stomped out of the house at that. "Why are people always mocking me for my height?" he thought angrily. He then called his dog Courage and went out for a walk. Courage was his best friend and he would discuss all his problems with him.

Pilaf always remained bad in academics. But he handled his father's business pretty well and became quite rich. His parents were very proud of him but Pilaf ambitioned for more. After his parents died of old age, he went on a quest to rule the world with Courage's grandson Shu. He published an advertisement in the newspaper for an able pilot. He appointed Mai in this way.

He had searched for Dragon Balls for a whole year but could only find one in all that time. But now with the help of his new invention of the radar, it had become a piece of cake.

**End of Flashback**

"How much farther?" the midget asked.

"Fifty miles, sire!" Shu and Mai replied in unison.

* * *

><p>"Four…hundred…and ninety…eight"<p>

"Four…hundred…and ninety…nine"

"Five…hundred!"

Tien finally fell on the ground after doing five hundred push-ups. His faithful friend, Chiaotzu who had been sitting on his back and reading a comic until now tumbled down.

"So you completed your push-ups?" asked the imp.

"Yeah" replied Tien still lying on the floor and panting heavily.

"After you get some rest we should take Inoshikacho to Nakatia village" suggested Chiaotzu offering Tien a glass of water.

"Thanks" said the Triclops before drinking the water "I don't need to rest, Chiaotzu. Let's go before it gets dark."

"As you say, Tien" replied the imp.

Tien and Chiaotzu used to take a monster named Inoshikacho to several villages. They would instruct the beast to wreak havoc in the area. The duo would then defeat Inoshikacho and the villagers would bestow them with rewards. In his younger days, Master Shen had taken Inoshikacho in as a pet. The monster was only a baby at that time.

"Where has Master gone to?" asked Tien.

"He has gone to visit his brother."

"Tao?"

Chiaotzu nodded in response. "Tien, I think the curse was true" the imp suddenly said grimly "I am twenty years old now but I still look like a child."

"Don't worry, my friend" said the Triclops putting a hand on Chiaotzu's shoulder "It doesn't matter to me if you are a child or not."

Unlike Tien, Chiaotzu was not a Crane student to begin with. Tien was an eight year old orphan when Shen took him in. As a kid Tien was very strong. He used to fight all day with other children in the streets. He earned his living by stealing food from people and merchants.

One day, he tried to steal some bread which Shen was carrying and was successful. The Crane hermit caught Tien by the collar while he was trying to make a run for it. Impressed by his stealthiness and strength, when he tried to resist, Shen took him in as his first student. At the beginning of his training Tien was made to meditate a lot. It was through deep meditation that he got his third eye.

Chiaotzu on the other hand had a different story. Once, there lived a magician named Zadabra. Zadabra was searching for a kid with red cheeks as his successor because he was getting quite old. It was believed that people with red cheeks were quite able in magic. Zadabra himself had red cheeks and was taken in by another magician as a child. One day, he sighted baby Chiaotzu along with his parents in the local market. Seeing his red cheeks Zadabra was sure that he was meant as a magician.

Zadabra forcibly took Chiaotzu from his parents and taught him telekinesis. The imp was treated very badly by the magician. Chiaotzu was given very little food after a day's hard work. He couldn't run away because he had nowhere to go to. He didn't remember where his parents lived. One day, when he was nine years old, he met Tien while buying vegetables for Zadabra. They soon began to chat. Chiaotzu told Tien about his misery.

"Tell me where this Zadabra lives, I will ask him if you can come along with me to my Master" Tien spoke.

"Really?" the imp asked excited at the prospect of leaving the cruel magician. Tien then went to Zadabra and asked if he could bring Chiaotzu with him. The magician heard him patiently but then suddenly attacked Tien's internal organs by telekinesis.

"Never-ever request anything from Zadabra the magician!" the old man shouted as Tien held his stomach in agony "Die!"

Chiaotzu was horrorstruck by what Zadabra was doing. It was his last chance to get away from this crazy old man. The imp used his telekinesis to attack Zadabra making the magician lose his hold on Tien. Tien immediately punched the old man on his jaw breaking a few of his teeth and sending him flying into a wall. Zadabra couldn't get up from that attack and he didn't have enough strength to use telekinesis either.

"You brat!" he shouted at Chiaotzu as he and Tien walked away "Can't you ever grow up? Curse you! Curse you! You shall never grow up! NEVER!

Tien took Chiaotzu to Master Shen and requested him to accept Chiaotzu as his student. The Crane hermit was reluctant at first but after coming to know of Chiaotzu's telekinetic abilities he agreed. Tien and Chiaotzu had been the best of friends ever since.

"Easy for you to say" Chiaotzu mumbled angrily.

"Let's get Inoshikacho and go to Nakatia village" said the Triclops changing the subject.

"Right" the imp replied.

* * *

><p>"I am full" said Goku rubbing his tummy contentedly.<p>

"You know?" said Gyu Maoo "You eat as much as I do."

"Thanks" replied Goku cheerfully.

"I don't think that was meant as a compliment, Goku" sighed Bulma.

Goku, Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar and Master Roshi were staying at the Ox king's house for the night. Gyu Maoo had organized a grand feast for them as the dinner.

All the people were provided with separate rooms to sleep in, even Oolong and Puar. Little did they know that sleep was far from them that night.

BADAAM! The whole castle shook as it was bombarded by Pilaf's airship. All the people in the castle jumped awake by the sudden noise.

"Who is it?" asked Gyu Maoo getting out of the castle. It was not long before all the other people came out and stood besides the giant.

"Hand us the Dragon Balls, Ox king" Pilaf spoke through the megaphone "Or else prepare to face the circumstances."

"Who are you to order me around?" Gyu Maoo growled throwing a large boulder at the airship. "No need to be so rash, Gyu Maoo. They could get killed" advised Roshi.

"Waaaah!" exclaimed Mai as the whole airship shook due to the impact. "Fire the itching missile!" Pilaf shouted to Shu who immediately obliged.

"What's this?" Oolong wondered as a small missile made its way towards the group "A missile!"

"Brilliant deduction, Shakespeare" Bulma spoke sarcastically.

"This means war!" shouted Puar before transforming into a cannon. "Oolong, quick!" Yamcha exclaimed to the pig "Transform into a cannonball!"

"Why me?" grumbled Oolong jumping into the cannon's mouth and transforming instantly.

"Fire!" Yamcha shouted. Puar fired Oolong immediately. Unfortunately, the cannonball collided with the missile mid-way.

"Aaaee! Yaaee! Yaaee!" Oolong shouted transforming back into a pig and scratching himself vigorously whilst falling down "Anybody care to catch me?!" he exclaimed angrily just before falling headfirst into a tree.

"I think they would have to learn the hard way!" declared the Turtle hermit throwing his shirt away and preparing for the Kamehameha wave. "So much for calling me rash" murmured Gyu Maoo.

"Don't!" Bulma shouted "The radar shows the final Dragon Ball is with them. If you fire the Kamehameha wave, it would destroy the Dragon Ball, too."

"Shall I fire the net, Emperor?" Mai asked.

"Allowed" Pilaf chuckled as Mai pressed a red button. A large net was immediately released from the airship.

"What is that thing?" Oolong wondered lying beside the tree he had fallen into "A net!"

The huge net fell upon the group catching them easily. Gyu Maoo, Roshi and Yamcha struggled to break the net with all their might but their efforts were in vain.

"Struggle all you want" Pilaf laughed "That net is made from the metal Capuchin. Capuchin has the highest tensile strength of all the materials on Earth." Then turning towards Shu the emperor shouted "Bring them up, the Dragon Balls have got to be with one of them.

"As you say, sire" Shu said pressing a button.

"Put us down!" Bulma wailed as they were pulled up into the airship. They were released from the net in a room surrounded by metallic walls.

"Humph, nothing I can't break" boasted Gyu Maoo throwing a punch at the wall. "Ouch!" the Ox king exclaimed holding his injured hand "I didn't even dent it."

"That punch would have leveled a mansion" Yamcha noted in amazement "It really must be some reinforced steel to stand to the Ox king."

"I think the airship is moving" Roshi said.

"How can you tell?" questioned Puar.

"I can sense it."

Phoosh! The room suddenly became flooded by a yellowish gas making everybody cough. The gas had somewhat of a tiring effect on the group. "I am feeling tired" Bulma yawned before falling asleep. "Me too" Yamcha spoke before falling in a slumber as well besides an already fast asleep Puar.

"That rascal must have released some sort of chemical gas" Roshi stated holding his breath as Gyu Maoo began snoring. But even with advanced martial arts skills one cannot stay without breathing for a high duration. It was not long before Roshi began snoozing too.

Soon a door opened in the steel wall and in came Pilaf, Mai and Shu with oxygen masks on their faces. "Search for the Dragon Balls" Pilaf instructed. Mai and Shu did as they were told.

Mai soon found a purse attached to Bulma's waist. She opened it and her eyes met with a bunch of Dragon Balls glowing brightly. "Found them, sire" she stated handing the purse to Pilaf.

"Excellent work, Mai" the midget said happily before his smile turned into a frown "It only has five of them. Search for the one with four stars on it." Shu and Mai searched each and every one of the group but couldn't find the Dragon Ball anywhere.

"Let's search for the next one through our radar tomorrow and go and get some sleep ourselves before they wake up" Shu advised.

"You are right for once" Pilaf agreed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Goku" Oolong said shaking the sleeping kid "Wake up!"<p>

"What's the matter, Oolong?" Goku asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you wake me up when all that was going on?" Goku inquired while walking towards where Oolong had seen the airship go.<p>

"I would like to know that too" Chichi said.

"Because we didn't have time to!" Oolong replied annoyed. "Hey, Goku. Can't you call that cloud of yours? It would be faster that way."

"But you can't ride Nimbus, only I and Chichi can" stated Goku shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't worry about me, I will hang on" Oolong grunted.

"Nimbus!" Goku shouted to the sky. After a while the yellow fluffy cloud appeared in front of the trio. Oolong climbed onto Goku's shoulders while Chichi sat behind them.

"Let's go, Nimbus" Goku said as the cloud rocketed forwards. Oolong was not ready for the intense speed as he lost his balance. The pig was about to fall but he grabbed Goku's tail for support in time.

"Agh…oww…oww" Goku winced in pain as the wind was knocked out of him "I think I am seeing stars" he mumbled.

"Oolong, stop holding Goku's tail" Chichi scolded "It's hurting him."

"Yeah, and then fall to my death" Oolong replied sarcastically.

"Can't you transform into a missile and fly alongside us?"

"That's right" Oolong spoke before leaving Goku's tail and transforming into a missile "Why didn't I think of this earlier?"

As Goku's tail was spared he took a sigh of relief. "It's just that when anybody grabs my tail I lose all my strength" he told his friends.

"I forgot my power pole in the castle!" the little warrior suddenly exclaimed.

"Never mind" Oolong replied "We have more important things at hand."

They did not have to travel for long, as Pilaf's airship came into their view.

"Wow, look at that thing" Goku said in amazement as he, Oolong and Chichi landed on the roof of the airship.

"What thing?" Chichi asked "The airship?"

"No, not the airship" Goku replied turning to Chichi and Oolong "The moon. It is full."

"What's so special about a full moon? Haven't you seen it before?" asked the pig.

Goku shook his head. "No, I have never seen a full moon before as my grandpa had told me not to. Whenever the moon is full a monster appears and destroys everything he sees."

"You couldn't have possibly believed such a stupid story?" Oolong asked.

"I'm not kidding" Goku said seriously "My grandpa was trampled dead by that monster."

"That monster killed Gohan?!" Oolong exclaimed "He must be some strong monster to defeat such a strong martial arts master. What did that monster look like?"

"I don't remember anything from that night" Goku replied honestly "I was probably asleep at that time."

"Such a ferocious monster was wreaking havoc near your house and you were asleep?" Oolong inquired before noticing a terrified Chichi "What's the matter, Chichi?"

"I th-think th-that monster was Goku himself!" she nearly shouted.

"Could you say that again?" Goku asked.

Oolong joined the dots in his mind and came to the same conclusion Chichi did. "Goku!" he shouted "Don't look at the full moon!"

"Why?" the kid asked looking up at the Earth's natural satellite. The kid didn't know why but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off the moon. And then, it happened. Goku slowly began to change. Hair began to grow on his skin and his body gradually took the shape of an ape. Oolong and Chichi screamed in terror clinging on to one another. The beast began to grow in size as his muscles bulged breaking through his clothes.

"Sorry, Goku. I-I will miss you!" Oolong mumbled with tears in his eyes before tackling the still growing ape making him fall down.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? He will die falling from such a height!" Chichi shouted in horror "We are five hundred meters above the ground!"

"I am a-afraid that's not the case" Oolong said mechanically. As a huge hand tore through the airship making Oolong and Chichi tumble down. Thinking quickly, the pig transformed into a parachute which Chichi grabbed.

Pilaf and his gang woke from their slumber due to the ruckus as well as our heroes.

"What's happening!?" Bulma exclaimed before the floor cracked and they all fell down helplessly. Gyu Maoo grabbed Bulma and Yamcha. He easily landed on his feet. Being a giant this height was not much for him. Roshi called the magic carpet whilst Puar transformed into a bird.

Goku had now transformed into a thirty feet tall fearsome beast and was destroying everything around him. Pilaf, Shu and Mai soon arrived behind Goku in a jet plane and started firing but their vehicle was destroyed as Goku's tail lashed at them.

"Grr, how dare you destroy my castle, you big ape!?" Pilaf shouted before kicking the beast's leg with all his might. "AAOOOO!" he howled jumping in pain "My ankle cracked!" Mai and Shu ran over to their emperor and put him in a capsule car. "Let's get out of here" Shu said to Mai before starting the engine. The car rocketed away at top speed.

"His tail!" Oolong exclaimed "He gets weakened whenever anybody grabs it!"

"How do you know so much about him?" Bulma asked suspiciously.

"Are you kidding me?!" Oolong growled "I have been travelling with Goku for nearly a month! How would I not know about him?!"

"Th-that ape is Goku?" Bulma asked unbelievingly as the beast crushed the remains of Pilaf's airship.

"When he took a look at the moon he went all bananas!" Oolong replied.

"You should have told that earlier, Oolong. Being the strongest man on this planet, it's my responsibility to defeat this monster" said Roshi in a determined way before dashing towards the ape. He attacked the beast's tail with his stick using all his might. "WHAT!?" he shouted as his cane broke into pieces. The ape turned his head to see who had attacked him. He pulled back his fist ready to strike.

"Fight me, you big ape!" Gyu Maoo shouted throwing a large rock at the beast's face. The ape turned to face who the attacker was. He beast roared angrily at the top of his lungs as energy accumulated in his mouth.

"DON'T HARM MY DADDY!" Chichi suddenly shrieked firing a blade from her helmet. The blade cut right through Goku's tail making the fury appendage fall down with a 'thud'.

"Agh" the ape growled in pain fixing on the spot. Slowly, he began to turn into the little boy we all know. Seeing this all the people heaved a sigh of relief.

Roshi walked to the little boy and examined him. "This boy is really strange" he thought "Gohan once told me about a really strange monkey-tailed boy he had found in the woods. I never knew at that time that he seriously meant it" the hermit noticed that Goku was not wearing any clothes. He took out a capsule suitcase from his pocket and opened it "Now then, before he tore his clothes by transforming into that thing, what was he wearing? I suppose the same clothes Gohan used to wear in his younger days." The hermit then put on the clothes on the little kid.

"The Dragon Ball!" she exclaimed at the orb just near her feet "Now I have finally got all seven balls! Better make the wish tomorrow. I am extremely tired, can't risk wording my wish incorrectly due to fatigue."

The group then made its way back to Gyu Maoo's castle to get some well deserved rest.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

Goku woke up from his sleep with a yawn. He looked around to find himself in a room in Gyu Maoo's castle. He had trouble keeping his balance and fell down several times on his way out of the room. "What's happening to me?" he mused while trying to scratch his head with his tail. "Whoa!" he exclaimed turning around and finding the tail missing. "Guess it ran off" he thought. He walked down the stairs to find everyone on the dining table and having breakfast.

"Morning" he greeted everyone cheerfully before taking a seat and joining them.

"Do you know what happened yesterday, Goku?" Yamcha asked eating a mouthful of rice.

"Nope" Goku replied before a realization struck him "Hey! You were able to get away from Pilaf!"

"You don't know a thing, do you?" Oolong chuckled "Yesterday…" The pig was cut short as Chichi stomped his toes "What would you do that for?" Oolong asked angrily.

"Don't tell him. His little heart would break learning that he was the one who murdered his grandpa" she whispered to the pig.

"Never mind" Goku thought to himself digging into the food.

After all the people had had breakfast, Bulma called Goku and said "Can you lend me your Dragon Ball, Goku?"

"Okay" Goku replied before going upstairs and coming back with his prized possession.

Bulma then went outside and put the Dragon Balls on the ground. "Come forth, Shenron, the eternal dragon! Rise Shenron!" she shouted to the glowing Dragon Balls. The sky was suddenly filled with black clouds. Heavy winds started blowing as the sky became pitch black. Roshi, Oolong, Goku, Yamcha, Puar, Gyu Maoo, Chichi all came out to see what was going on.

Lightning struck the Dragon Balls as a yellow streak of light burst out of them. The yellow streak went upwards in a spiral way. Light filled the whole area as the yellow streak of light suddenly condensed to form a magnificent huge Dragon.

"You, who has awakened me from my slumber" the Dragon thundered "I will grant any one wish of yours."

"I…want…want" Bulma stammered being too dumbstruck to speak.

"This is my chance to make a wish of mine!" Yamcha thought running towards Shenron. However, a certain shell wearer beat him to the Dragon.

"Oh no!" Oolong exclaimed who had been thinking about making a wish himself.

"I want…" Roshi whispered the rest of his wish to the Dragon.

"Your wish has been granted" Shenron roared as a magazine fell from the sky and fell on Roshi's face "Farewell." The Dragon vanished as all the seven Dragon Balls shot away in different directions.

"Hehehe" Roshi chuckled.

"You old geyser!" Bulma growled "You don't know how much effort I had put into collecting those Dragon Balls!"

Bulma went on whining over the old man for a while who didn't hear most of it being too busy in reading his magazine.

"You make me sick" she said "I am going back home."

"Won't you look for them again?" Goku asked.

"When the Dragon grants a wish all seven balls turn into ordinary stones for a year" Bulma explained "And anyways I won't look for them again. It's far too dangerous; I don't want to die at this age."

"Guess, I will have to look for Grandpa's ball after a year then" Goku said.

"Hey, Bulma" the Ox king said tossing a capsule to her "It's a car. Use this to get to your home. Take it as a gift from me."

"Thanks" she said throwing the capsule a few feet away "Wow, a Harvard trainer!"

"Hey, Bulma" Oolong called "I am coming with you. I don't have anywhere else to go, you know. The villagers won't like to see me again."

"I will come too" Puar said.

"Why would you want to go, Puar?" Yamcha asked.

"Sorry, Yamcha" the cat replied "I think I will get in the way of your training with Master Roshi. See you after that."

So, it was time for our heroes to disperse and go on their separate ways. "Take care, buddy" Oolong said shaking hands with Goku "You too, Chichi." The pig, Puar and Bulma then got into the car.

"Good bye, Goku!" Bulma spoke aloud "Good bye, Yamcha!"

"What about me?" Roshi thought dejected.

"Take care, Yamcha!" Puar cried aloud.

"Bye, Oolong. Bye Bulma" Goku shouted.

"You too, Puar" the former bandit said. The car then sped away.

"Guess we would have to go too, Gyu Maoo" Roshi said.

"Give me your blessings, Master" the Ox king pleaded.

"May you succeed, son" the hermit spoke.

Goku then called Nimbus and hopped on it whereas Roshi and Yamcha jumped upon the Magic Carpet.

"See you, Mr. Ox king! See, you Chichi!" Goku said before rocketing away on Nimbus.

"Bye-bye Gyu Maoo" Roshi said as the carpet dashed away as well. Soon both the Nimbus and the Carpet were out of view.

"It was good having company, wasn't it Chichi?" the Ox king spoke.

"Yes, papa."

**What training will Goku and Yamcha undergo under Master Roshi?**

**Find out on 'The Z Fighters' Chronicles'.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This marks the end of the Dragon Ball Saga! The World Tournament Saga is next. Here are the power levels:**

Vegeta: 13500

Vegeta (Galick Gun): 16000

Kastar (full power): 15000

Kastar (Ball of doom): 25000

Raditz: 800

Raditz (Double Sunday): 1600

Nappa: 4500

Nappa (Break Cannon): 7200

Goku (big ape or Oozaru): 535

Chichi: 20

Pilaf: 3

Shu: 4

Mai: 3.5

**I am afraid I will have to take a break from writing further chapters as my exams are ahead. Will post the next chapter between 21****st**** to 30****th**** March.**

Anonymous: Nice chapter. I hope you get mark (hercule satan) in the first tournament wherein he loses and also pursues to get stronger, accepts that stuff like ki exists and all. Keep up the good work.

Author: Yes, hercule will surely be present in the tournament. I am not really planning to make hercule into an important fighter but tell me if you think otherwise :) Yes, he will believe that ki exists.

Oscurolight: Another great chapter. What is your thought on having Bulma helping out with the z fighters in their training? She could make robots like the ones Vegeta used to train in the android arc.

Author: She can't help them in training now as they are training under Master Roshi but she could certainly help them train in the future :)

Son of Whitebeard: 1) Good to see multiple perspectives 2) Love seeing Nappa's back-story 3) Interesting information in the notes 4) I think Vegeta will indeed destroy the planet and will we see Grandpa Gohan's training and Pilaf's background.

Author: 1) If the reader is happy I am also happy :) 2) I hope you are satisfied with this chapter then 3) Thanks 4) I am afraid Vegeta is currently not strong enough to destroy a planet. He had to fire a full powered Galick Gun in hopes of destroying Earth and he was much stronger. I provided little bit background of Pilaf in this chapter as for Grandpa Gohan's training Goku could talk about it in the next chapter.

**Good bye until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Bardock, the Father of Goku

**The Z Fighters' Chronicles Special Chapter!**

**A/N: This is ZFC's Bardock Special! Hope you enjoy it. Thanks a lot to Oscurolight, Anonymous, Son of Whitebeard and Wingofpain for consistently reviewing my story so far! Your reviews mean a lot to me. They are what that inspired me to write this special chapter. Also thanks to everyone who has favorite or followed this story. The World Tournament Saga would start from the next chapter, which, as promised, would be posted between 20th to 30th March. The Vegeta which is mentioned in the beginning of the chapter is Vegeta's father. And the mentioned King Vegeta is actually Vegeta's grandfather. While, after Bardock grows up, the mentioned Prince Vegeta is Vegeta from Dbz and the mentioned King Vegeta is Dbz Vegeta's father. And one more thing, Nappa is not bald as far as this chapter is concerned. Hope everything is clear; now let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Bardock, The Father of Goku<strong>

"Hey, Vegeta" a little scar-faced kid with a palm tree like hairstyle peeped from the window, he wore primitive and shabby clothes "Mind a spar?"

"You think you could keep up with me, Bardock?" the older Saiyan boasted, he had flame like gravity defying spiky hair and was wearing battle armor "I am a top class Saiyan, you know."

"Of course I could! I have been training pretty hard" Bardock replied flexing his muscles jokingly "Come on out."

"I would like to" spoke Vegeta honestly "But father will get very angry when he will come to know."

"Don't worry" Bardock assured "He won't suspect a thing. Just for an hour, I wanna surpass you." Vegeta stood there contemplating whether he should go or not as his friend fired punches and kicks in the air as a warm-up.

"I know…" Bardock said with a smirk "Prince Vegeta is scared! Ha, what a spoiled rich brat, I will mop the floor with you, for sure."

"In your dreams" Vegeta retorted jumping out through the window and casually punching Bardock on the jaw.

"Hehe, that's more like the Vegeta I know" Bardock replied rubbing his jaw to ease the pain "Follow me; I know an excellent place where we can fight without anybody interrupting us."

Vegeta nodded in response. The duo jumped into the air and flew away with Bardock leading the way.

"Have you seen Shugesh and Fasha?" Vegeta questioned "A team battle would be fun!"

"Nah, they are weaklings compared to us. They would only get in our way" Bardock scowled on the outside. But in truth he didn't want his friends to get hurt; he knew that Vegeta had yet to learn to control his power and an unheld back attack from him could seriously injure any of his friends. Shugesh and Fasha were low class Saiyan kids who Bardock had come to know recently only. Yet, he didn't want them to suffer for the sake of his fun.

Soon they both reached the place and landed a few meters far from one another with a smug look on both of their faces. After a few seconds of silence, both the kids dashed at each other with a battle cry. Vegeta tried to attack with a stylish roundhouse kick but Bardock ducked underneath. The low class Saiyan retaliated by head butting the prince in the stomach. Soon they both lost their composure and their fight turned into a childish brawl.

"You can't win" Vegeta growled wrestling Bardock to the ground. The low-class Saiyan quickly grabbed Vegeta's neck in a chokehold and punched him on the nose with his other hand throwing him away. Vegeta however was not to be defeated so easily, he got back on his feet in a flash.

"Hehehe, how did the dirt taste?" Bardock mocked. Vegeta rushed towards his opponent angrily. The prince tried to punch his opponent in the gut but it was blocked by both hands. Vegeta kept up on the attack forcing Bardock to the defensive, he soon slipped through the low class Saiyan's block and landed a devastating right uppercut to his chin, he followed with a kick to the side of Bardock's ribs sending him flying. Bardock landed on the ground on his feet having flipped while in the air. They soon resumed their childish brawl again, both the fighters lacking any technique and just wildly attacking each other.

As usual, it ended with both the kids bruised and battered and the prince winning by a narrow margin.

"Hehehe, you got your butt kicked back there, didn't you?" Vegeta mocked as the friends started to return to their home through flight. Bardock just growled in return. He was still angry at the fact that he had lost once again.

"I guess that's a yes, Hahaha" Vegeta laughed. He was punched hard on the arm by his rival in return.

"Hey! No fighting in the air" Vegeta yelled back.

"Yeah, yeah" Bardock replied as they neared the royal castle which was their home "See ya, tomorrow."

They both did a handshake before going in different directions. Vegeta jumped back into his room while Bardock went into the castle's servant quarters.

_Bardock's father worked under King Vegeta. The prince and Bardock soon became fast friends, Bardock being one of the few kids living nearby who were near Vegeta's age group. The king however, disapproved of their friendship as he believed top class Saiyans should avoid the company of low and middle class scum. _

_Both the kids had immense fighting strength but lacked any skill due to not having participated in a real battle before. Bardock's strength had surprised many; being a low class Saiyan the people expected him to be a weakling but due to consistent training, hard work and rivalry with one of the toughest Saiyan kids on the planet he had made significant leaps in strength. When he was examined at birth, his power level was found to be a measly nine; nobody had come to think at that time that he would become so strong just at the age of eight. Bardock also had a twin brother named Turles. As Vegeta put it, Turles was a stuck-up arrogant little brat. The kid was very strong considering third class standards but was nowhere near an average middle class Saiyan. Bardock's father had sent Turles away to a planet with gravity fifteen times lower than Planet Vegeta's to conquer it. As a matter of fact Turles' own arrogance led to his sending away. Turles' had once talked very highly of his strength in front of the king. Impressed, the king ordered Bardock's father to send the kid away in a space pod to conquer a backwater planet and expand the Saiyan Empire._

_Prince Vegeta, meanwhile, was twelve years old. He was fierce like his father but also possessed somewhat of a kind heart unlike most of the Saiyans. The king believed his son's compassion was passed onto him by the queen and he was not very happy about it. The queen happened to be a beautiful and compassionate lady who also belonged to a very rich family background. The king was attracted to her beauty and sweet nature in his youth and ended up marrying her._

Vegeta rushed to the dining room to satisfy his growling stomach, he found his parents had already started eating. The prince joined them and began devouring the food haughtily.

"Haven't I taught you any manners?" the king scolded as Vegeta belched loudly.

"Sorry, father" the boy apologized.

"If I catch you behaving this way again I will break your teeth!" the king threatened. Vegeta gulped trying to think of a possible way to chew food without his precious teeth. That was probably the worst kind of punishment his father could give him!

"No need to be so angry, dear" the queen said soothingly calming her husband.

"You don't need to interfere, woman!" the king thundered.

"Have it your way" the wife growled turning away from her husband.

Vegeta tiptoed out of the room trying to avoid the scuffle which was going to take place between his parents. He heard some utensils shattering followed by his father cursing loudly. The prince went into his room and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later… (Bardock's age: 13)<strong>

_Two years had passed since King Vegeta had accepted Frieza's proposal to hire the Saiyans to do his dirty work. In return, the Saiyans were introduced to modern technology and were provided riches for their work. It also did a remarkable job in quenching their thirst for battle. The monkey tailed people were never considered a good natured race to begin with. Yet, with their employment in Frieza's Planet Trade Organization, a revolution had taken place in the warrior race. The Saiyans had transformed into heart less killers who murdered in cold blood and relished the cry of agony from their opponents. Showing mercy was not an option. Had they known what terrible plans the tyrant had in store!_

"Bardock and Tora" a large muscular black haired man named Nappa addressed the kids in front of him "From now on, both of you are comrades in mission…"

"Mission?" Tora asked confusedly. He was immediately slapped across the face for his insolence.

"DON'T INTERRUPT BRAT!" Nappa barked as tears welled in Tora's eyes. His jaw was slightly disfigured due to the blow and the kid could tell a couple of bones had cracked as well. The fact that there was also a large red handprint on his cheek didn't help.

"As I was saying" the brute continued "The first mission you have to undertake is on Planet Tendona." Nappa scowled noticing the kids had the same blank looks on their faces even after his _explanation_. "Your pods are ready for departure. Malakka will explain to you how your spaceships would operate. Now move!"

"Sorry, Mr. Nappa" Bardock gathered courage and spoke "But what exactly do we have to do once we get to Tendona?"

Nappa grinned nastily as Bardock immediately regretted his decision. The scarred kid trembled half expecting to get hit.

"Hehe, when we talk about a mission, kid, it mostly means to clean a planet of its inhabitants so as to ready it for commercial purposes" Nappa explained with a sick smile planted on his face. Bardock and Tora nodded with a gulp.

"This is insane!" Bardock shouted over to his partner through his newly acquired scouter. The two space pods had just made their way out of Planet Vegeta's atmosphere with Bardock and Tora crammed inside each of them. "How can we massacre the populace of a whole planet? Frieza must be out of his mind; this is cruel even by Saiyan standards!"

"I know" Tora agreed grimly "We are in deep trouble, that's for sure."

"Yeah" stated Bardock "Even if we do try to wipe out the inhabitants there's no chance we would succeed. They are sure to have a defend ministry and how good are the odds of a couple of kids to fend off the defense forces of an entire planet?"

"And we can't back out of the mission either" added Tora "If we fail, we are sure to be prosecuted."

"How about running off to another place?" Bardock asked.

"I am afraid that's not possible, Bardock."

"Why? How can you say that?"

"See your pod's remote?" Tora inquired.

"Yeah"

"Frieza's men have got the same remote as well. The moment we would be find missing they would not hesitate a bit to press the self-destruct button. How would you like our pod to suddenly explode leaving us to die a lonely death in space?"

Bardock sighed realizing they had no other choice. Balling his fists in determination, he spoke "We will try our hardest to complete our mission, Tora! Death is staring at us one way or other; I would like to die at the hands of the defending heroes of a planet rather than at the hands of that fat pink blob or that oaf of a Saiyan!"

"Yeah!" Tora agreed brimming with enthusiasm.

* * *

><p><strong>7 years later… (Bardock's age: 20) <strong>

_Bardock had come far in life. There was no doubt about it. His name, fame and bravery had spread across the planet. From a kid, unsure in his strength and capabilities he had turned into a strong and confident young man. Due to his down to earth personality and the fact that he showed consideration for his allies in battle, he was respected and adored by a large portion of low-class Saiyans. His crew had expanded too. In addition to Bardock and Tora, the team consisted of Borgos, Fasha and Gine, two low-class Saiyan women, and Bardock's childhood friend, Shugesh. They were all low-class Saiyans except for Borgos who was a middle class. Currently the crew was on a planet named Marlia whose inhabitants were crocodile like._

"Bardock, dodge!" Tora shouted as a Marlian defender used his arms to grab Tora's neck in a chokehold.

Bardock jumped just in time avoiding a pencil thin beam of energy. The beam went on to drill holes through several mountains. The scarred warrior dashed down towards his attacker and delivered a devastating kick to the cheek. The Marlian's neck snapped and he fell down, lifeless.

BOOM! Tora's fist collided with his Marlian opponent. The Marlian tried to attack by his knee but Tora retaliated through his own knee strike. Their knees crashed causing a resounding shockwave across the landscape, anyone could tell that the battle was dead even.

Gine was not having any luck, however. A big and strong Marlian was beating her around. The Saiyan female winced as she was punched hard in the ribs. A strong kick to the chin followed sending her flying. The female warrior closed her eyes in terror of another attack but it never came. She suddenly felt a couple of strong arms catch her safely in mid-air.

"Bardock" she spoke realizing her savior.

"Go and find a suitable place to rest, Gine" the stronger Saiyan advised "I will handle him."

"As you say" Gine said descending down and dashing away. Bardock couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked with her hair swaying in the wind.

Bardock then stared daggers at his opponent who backed away a step. In the blink of an eye the Saiyan was upon the Marlian with a tremendous punch to the gut. Bardock followed by sweeping his leg to hit his opponent in the shins making him flip involuntarily. The low-class warrior followed with a punch to the chest sending the Marlian flying. The defender skidded along the ground for several meters before coming to a halt. Bardock walked towards him at a slow pace as the Marlian got to his feet.

"Why? Why? Why are you doing this to us?" the Marlian asked with a tear streaming down his eye "You have destroyed our home! You killed everyone!? We used to live so happily! WHY!? WHY?!"

Bardock stopped dead in his tracks. "You want to know why we are doing this, reptile."

"Yes! I want to die knowing what we did to deserve this!" the defender shouted his voice choking with tears. He had failed his people and now he wanted to expire knowing his fault.

"Because…" the scarred Saiyan spoke with a dark smile on his face "We ENJOY doing this work!"

Laughing evilly the Saiyan formed a bright sphere of energy in his hand and threw it at the Marlian breaking down his body into dust particles in an instant.

Bardock couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of guilt in his heart after murdering the Marlian. The low-class Saiyan shook his head trying to push the thoughts out of his mind. He had done nothing wrong. It was how a warrior was supposed to be; unforgiving. It was their fault for not being strong enough to defend their planet. It had taken him years to get used to the genocides they had to perform; he was not going to get softened now. Not now when he had rose to such great heights!

"How are ya doing, Tora?" Bardock asked turning to his friend. The scarred warrior quickly got his answer as his comrade was punched hardly and sent flying. "Whoa!" Bardock exclaimed as his friend whizzed past him. The low class warrior dashed towards the last remaining Marlian, Tora's opponent, and roundhouse kicked him in the arm.

"Ahh…" the Marlian grimaced as he felt bones shatter in his arm. Bardock followed by ruthlessly punching the Marlian in the gut. Bardock's fist passed clean through his opponent's stomach killing him instantly. The low-class Saiyan then tossed the impaled corpse away.

"He really did a number on you, didn't he, Tora?" Bardock chuckled as his friend limped towards him. All the other Saiyans soon arrived, Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos severely injured. Gine had brought a slaughtered dinosaur with her which helped feed the horde of hungry Saiyans.

"This mission proved to be a real pain" Shugesh complained chewing down meat. He was the shortest and fattest of the group and also the only one who preferred a moustache.

"Yeah" Fasha agreed "Agh, I hate how they use their sharp claws to their advantage."

Borgos nodded. The big Saiyan rarely spoke, only when necessary.

"I was done for at one time" Gine said with horror "If it was not for Bardock."

"Gine" Bardock said turning towards her; his face dead serious "You are not to participate in any mission again! I don't want you to get hurt. I could have never forgiven myself if you had died today. I may not be able to save you every time. Believe it or not you are not cut out for fighting."

"I guess so" Gine said with a hint of sadness in her voice "To be honest; I don't like this slaughtering business at all. But how do we convince Frieza?"

"Don't worry" Bardock assured "I and Tora am bound to earn a grant. After all, this is our 20th successful mission."

"You-you would spend your grant on me?" Gine inquired unbelievingly. Grant was a reward that was distributed in Frieza's empire for extraordinary accomplishments. The grant could provide retirement or a job promotion to one person. The retired people would also get satisfactory pension.

"Yeah. What would I want to retire for?" Bardock said with a smirk on his face "And as for a promotion, I am satisfied as it is, working with a team."

"Thanks, Bardock!" Gine exclaimed with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"A grant, eh?" Tora thought stroking his chin "Could sell it for a high price."

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later… (Bardock's age: 30)<strong>

"Hey dad!" a six year old Saiyan boy exclaimed happily "Guess what?"

"What's the matter, Raditz?" Bardock sighed, slightly irritated.

"I am appointed with General Nappa and the prince for my first mission!" Raditz said with a grin on his face.

"Be wary of them, Raditz" the father advised "Don't let them find an excuse to be angry with you. Never try to talk casually with the prince, and give him your full respect. He is the possessor of very short temper." "Unlike his father…" Bardock further thought.

"I will keep all the things in mind, dad!" the kid shouted running out of the house and en-route to his first mission.

"I see the young me in him…" Bardock thought with a smile on his face whilst watching his son go.

"He is appointed with the prince?" Gine asked coming out from the kitchen with a pot full of delicious food. She put the pot on a desk in their small house.

_Despite being quite wealthy, Bardock preferred a small house. No need to buy a big mansion just for his wife and son! His father was now the royal advisor of his childhood friend, the king. His parents were provided a compartment in the royal palace and they lived there. Despite being a cold-hearted mercenary, Bardock had a soft spot for his parents. He would spend equal time with them and his family when not on a mission._

"Yeah" Bardock replied while taking a chair besides the table and helping himself to the food. Gine took a seat beside him.

"They must be expecting him to be as strong as you, Bardock" Gine said admiringly "Why would they then send a third-class kid along with the prince and Nappa on a mission?"

"You don't want to eat?" Bardock asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Nah, I am not hungry" the housewife replied "My stomach has a feeling something bad is going to happen."

"Humph, no need to believe in such superstitions" spoke the scar-faced Saiyan, finishing a meal in a minute which would take a human an hour to eat "Or, it could mean…Raditz is going to have company."

"That could be true…" Gine admitted shyly before lightly elbowing her husband on the arm who was chuckling.

"Hope Raditz is safe. I believe he must have messaged you from his scouter."

"Yes, he is alive and healthy" replied Gine, a little amazed.

"What?" Bardock asked raising his brows.

"It is not like you to worry about your kids" said the female Saiyan.

"Hehe, your softness must have rubbed off on me" Bardock stated with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later…<strong>

"A full moon! It is just like in the vision!"

"Indeed. The time has come for which we have prepared."

_When the moon was full, the Saiyans would transform into giant apes. The scenario was not very common on Planet Vegeta as there used to be a full moon only once every ten years on the planet. These havoc wreaking monsters were known as __**Oozarus**__. Once transformed; most of the Saiyans wouldn't have any control over their mind and would cause immeasurable destruction in the wake of their rampage. Their size as well as their power would increase tenfold in this form…_

The thunderous roars of four huge apes filled the atmosphere of planet Kanassa. "Haa!" a Kanassan defender screamed throwing a thick beam of energy at an ape's face. The beam went onto open a nasty deep cut near the Oozaru's eye.

"Aaaargh" the ape shouted in pain whilst grabbing his wounded cheek. The Oozaru retaliated by crushing the Kanassan warrior under his foot. Dozens of Kanassan warriors fired beams of energy at the apes. However, the Oozarus showed surprising speed for their size by dodging each one of the attacks and crushing the defenders.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning…<strong>

"Sure am glad, Kanassa happened to have a full moon the day we arrived" Tora stated to his comrades "Their people happen to be strong…very strong."

"Yeah, one of those suckers almost managed to make me blind" spoke Shugesh gesturing towards the wound on his cheek.

"I don't know about you guys, but I for myself don't remember anything of being Oozaru" Fasha admitted.

"I am with you Fasha" Borgos spoke "It is… like waking up from a dream… I kinda remember it all…but then it just slips away."

"Bardock claims he remembers everything" Shugesh said with a smirk on his face.

"Hah, he may remember every second of every battle but he knows nothing about his personal issues" Tora mocked "Allow me to demonstrate." Turning towards his comrade who was lying on the soft grass of the planet, Tora spoke "Hey, Bardock. When was your second son born?"

"Some time ago" Bardock replied sitting up and spitting the seed of some fruit he was eating.

"No, you lazy bum!" Fasha scolded "Yesterday. Come on, you need to go see the little tike. We have enough time to stop in before our next assignment."

"What's the point? We will just send him away" replied Bardock.

"Why were we sent to this mud ball, anyway huh? Is Frieza out of his little mind or something?" Shugesh asked with a smirk implanted on his face.

"This planet is reported to have special powers" Bardock explained "Frieza may want to use this planet for his personal gain."

"If you stay long on this planet you're able to develop psychic powers" Tora said "Like able to read minds, see the future, or so I have heard."

"I WILL REVENGE the demise of my race!" suddenly thundered a lone Kanassan warrior, getting up from beneath some large rocks. The Kanassan dashed towards Bardock who braced himself for the oncoming attack. But the defender surprised the low-class Saiyan by disappearing at the last second.

The lone survivor reappeared behind Bardock and elbowed him on the base of his neck. "Ahh!" Bardock gasped in pain as _something _shattered in his mind.

Shugesh, who was nearby, immediately kicked the Kanassan away who crashed against a rock. Tora further blasted the Kanassan. Still, the Kanassan got up on his feet through sheer will power; Tora's blast had covered him in white hot energy giving the defender a fiery look.

The survivor suddenly began chuckling. "What's so funny? I demand you tell me now!" Bardock shouted.

"You will see the demise of your race just like we had to" the Kanassan roared "The one called Frieza. Nobody is safe from him. Not. Even. You!"

"SHUT UP!" Bardock screamed throwing an energy blast at the Kanassan with all his might, totally disintegrating him in the process.

"Heh, he was a resistant…" Tora hung his sentence mid-way as the unofficial leader of their group fell down face first on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p>A Saiyan boy stood in a dimly lighted room. Six green little monsters known as the Saibamen bared their sharp fangs, ready to pounce on their prey. One of them dashed towards the boy but the kid just swayed out of the way. The rest of the monsters attacked as well but found their target to be untouchable as the kid dodged them all effortlessly.<p>

"Grr" the Saiyan kid growled in annoyance as he eyed the blood which flowed from a small cut that had opened up on his cheek. One of the Saibamen smirked realizing his effort was not in vain. All the six green monsters dashed towards the boy at the same time only to be blown away as the kid violently flared his aura. The Saibamen smashed into the walls of the room. The boy then blasted each of them in turn blowing them to pieces.

"Unbelievable!" Malakka exclaimed, having watched the whole ordeal on a digital screen "What's he going to be like when he is full grown up!"

"Just keep my word and stay on his good side" Nappa said with a smug look before going out of the room.

"Y-yes" Malakka managed to stutter out.

The large Saiyan walked along the corridor and stood in waiting besides an iron door. The door opened to reveal the Saiyan boy who was responsible for the defeat of the band of Saibamen.

"That was amazing, Prince Vegeta" Nappa admired.

"Stop kissing up, Nappa!" Vegeta barked not even caring to look at the older Saiyan. Nappa handed the royal armor to the prince who wore it immediately.

"No more drills, I need an assignment" Vegeta snarled as the duo walked along the long corridor "Frieza…the day would soon come when we will take no more orders from that lizard!"

"Huh, really? I would love that!" Nappa exclaimed in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Planet Kanassa has been conquered, sire" Zarbon informed Frieza who had his back on him and Dodoria.<p>

"What?! Who did the job?" Dodoria asked "Was the Ginyu Force summoned?"

"No, it was a band of low-class Saiyans" Zarbon replied curtly.

"What?! But the job on Kanassa was one that not even elite would mess with!" Dodoria exclaimed.

Unbeknownst to them the tyrant was frowning.

"Apparently, the moon was full on their arrival and they transformed into those ape forms. The Saiyans are quickly becoming our strongest warriors" Zarbon stated "For example, this Bardock, who led the mission on Kanassa; his power is nearing my maximum. And when there is a full moon, the Saiyans become even stronger."

"You possibly can't be afraid of them, Zarbon?" mocked Dodoria.

"I am not fooling around, Dodoria. There is going to be a full moon on their planet, two months from now. How would you like to face them at that time?" Zarbon inquired.

Frieza's frown turned into a dark smile as an idea came into his mind. "Only a fool would welcome that scenario" he said in response to Zarbon.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Vegeta, the Saiyan prince. "Hey, how dare you barge in like that?" Dodoria scowled "Frieza didn't call for you."

"I am bored!" Vegeta shouted back "I need to go on my planned assignment, now!"

"Just who do you think you are?" Zarbon asked, his voice dripping with anger.

"Allow him to go, Zarbon" Frieza said calmly "The kid doesn't mean any harm. He just hasn't got any control over his tongue, yet."

"Thank you, sire" Vegeta spoke while bowing down with a stoic expression.

"I hope you control your tongue next time or else I would be enlightened to rip it out of your mouth" continued the tyrant ignoring Vegeta's false gratitude.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, he is physically normal" a doctor said examining an x-ray of Bardock. The low-class Saiyan was bobbing up and down in the fluid filled in the rejuvenation chamber. An oxygen mask was attached to his face for proper respiration.<p>

"There is a problem in his brain-waves" the other doctor spoke examining a digital screen "That's not good."

Bardock's crew soon entered the room to check on their teammate; Borgos having to bend down to pass through the door.

"How is Bardock doing, doc?" inquired Tora.

"He is getting better" the physician explained "But he will need ample amount of rest even after regaining his senses."

"No worries, we should be fine on planet meat" Shugesh cut in.

"Let's go, Tora" Fasha advised.

"Well, goodbye old friend…" Tora spoke looking towards his long-time ally with a smile before walking out along with the crew.

* * *

><p>"<em>What? What am I seeing?"<em> Bardock thought in his semi-conscious state as visions that he initially couldn't make much head-or-tail of, flooded his mind.

"_A planet destroyed?"_

"_Tora…he's gravely injured!"_

"_Kakarot…he has turned into a boy. What has my son to do with Tora?!"_

"_He's being trained by an old man…"_

"_A three-eyed human? They are fighting each other…"_

"_My son has grown into a strong young man. He is fighting a Namekian…"_

"_Kakarot looks just like me, yet he…is different from me. He seems calm, peaceful and…kind?" _

"_He is fighting toe-to-toe with the prince…"_

"_The prince! He has used his ki to create an artificial moon! He is transforming…"_

* * *

><p>"Bardock is starting to regain consciousness!" one of the doctors exclaimed as baby Kakarot began crying loudly while flailing his limbs frantically.<p>

Bardock's eyes shot open as the liquid in the chamber began seeping down through a pipe. The low-class Saiyan removed the oxygen mask from his face and hopped out.

"Where are Tora and the others?" he asked while wearing his armor.

"They were personally ordered by Frieza from their scouters to clear Planet Meat."

"Personally ordered by Frieza?" Bardock smirked "How could those chumps start out without me?"

"Bardock, you need to rest!"

The two doctors' advices fell on deaf years as Bardock ran out of the room and through the long corridor. The low-class Saiyan stopped near a compartment from whose inside, a small Saiyan baby was wailing loudly.

"Kakarot, huh? Man, sure has got powerful lungs" Bardock said pressing a button on his scouter before a frown formed on his face "Only an average power level! And I thought you were special…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to split the special into two separate chapters. The chapter as a whole was exceeding ten thousand words which would be a tad too long in my opinion. Hope you liked what you read! I can't wait to hear your opinion! Unfortunately, I have decided not to post the power levels as they would spoil too much of the fun in the next chapter. The second part of this special is certainly not something you would want miss! Now to respond to some people who have been kind enough to review…**

Anonymous: Well another good chapter. As far as Hercule is concerned, he may or may be not be an important character. That is solely up to you, but this way the outlook of the world shall be different as it was in cannon. Update soon.

Author: I have pondered a lot about it and have decided to include Hercule into the Z fighters. Thanks for giving me this completely original and excellent idea! You wanted me to update soon, so here I have written a special chapter way before planned :)

Son of Whitebeard: Loved seeing Pilaf's parents and glad the fire's gone.

Author: Thanks for reviewing! I am also pretty happy the fire is no more. Would have contributed to Global warming.

Oscurolight: I love how you extended both Chichi and Ox king's roles in this chapter. Would Chichi make an appearance in the tournament? And what are your plans for the Ox king? So that's why Chiaotzu doesn't age.

Author: I am afraid they both won't compete in the next tournament. Or else the tournament would become overcrowded with over powered fighters! Don't worry; they both would have plenty of roles to play. There was never an explanation given why Chiaotzu doesn't age so I created my own story for it. Hope you liked it.

Wingofpain: Hmm, it seems good. The changes are subtle for now. I wonder what will happen now. Still, I always thought that while Mai and Shu were not great fighters, they were underused characters. It would be cool to see them actually do something other than planning and failing.

Author: Your advice has been taken into account. The Pilaf's gang could temporarily become allies with Goku against common enemies…like against the Red Ribbon army. They could also join the z team as non fighters further on in the story. Shu and Mai will have plenty to do!

**Hope you keep being a reader of my story. Will post the second part of the special before 11th of March along with the special's power levels. The World Tournament Saga chapter would be posted somewhere between 20th to 30th March. So, until the next chapter, goodbye!**


End file.
